


If at First You Don't Succeed, Kill Kill Again

by VeritasAeterna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Tags To Be Added As Story Progresses, Canon-Typical Violence, Course Language, F/M, Minor Character Death, Only Listing Major Characters, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, Pleasant Kissing, Rough Kissing, Temporary Character Death, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeritasAeterna/pseuds/VeritasAeterna
Summary: Overall Story Summary: Michael witnesses the power of Lucifer's offspring Jack which gives him inspiration in order to bring down the destruction of a new Earth... Sam and Dean's Earth.The Road So Far: Dean/You have been a little naughty, Sam/You have been even more naughty, Y/R's people have made it from Apocalypse World to Sam and Dean's Earth.Background Info: The story begins during the season 13 episode 'Beat the Devil' with some heavy tweaking to weave the character of a female You/Reader (Y/R) into the story. Includes some scenes from end of S13/beginning S14. New chapters posted on Sundays.Updates: 2020/07/26 - So sorry but today's chapter will have to be postponed until next Sunday. My tendonitis from RSIs has flared up in both wrists so it is too painful to type a lot. I am taking lots of Ibuprofen so it should be mostly better in a few days.Comments Request: If you read and enjoy this story please leave a comment about what you think is working well so I can include more of that in the story. Also, leave a comment if you want me to include a minor character with your name or screen name keeping in mind they may get killed off to serve the story.
Relationships: Apocalypseverse Michael (Dean)/Reader, Apocalypseverse Michael (Dean)/You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Crash Course to Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/R meet the Winchesters. Winchesters meet Y/R.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the adventure! I really really hope you like it and stick with it. I would love some feedback since this will be the first story I will complete. I would love to know if I am on the right track with writing something people want to read. If you’ve decided this story isn’t for you I would love to know that too and why so I can develop as a writer. I wish you health and happy reading!  
> ~ Veritas Aeterna (Truth Eternal) ~

You were running so fast through the forest that your feet barely touched the ground as you sprinted forward. Your heart was pounding, your breath ragged, and your chest felt like it was about to burst but still you ran because if you stopped it meant death and as shit as this world was you still weren’t ready to leave it. Problem was, the thing that was after you was faster and you didn’t have much of a lead. You also lost your machete in your initial tussle with the vamp but at least you managed to impale the monster with your weapon and slow the fucker down.

Leaves and twigs crunched beneath your feet which could act as a beacon to other nearby vamps and monsters but it couldn’t be helped. Fortunately long distance running was something you were great at and had trained hard for. Many of the others back at the outpost only trained on weapons and strategy but you knew sometimes you simply couldn’t win a fight no matter how hard you tried and running became your only option.

You reckoned you had run a solid four miles so far and were reaching even your limit at this breakneck speed. With no chance to pace yourself for the long haul you could feel the burn in your thighs like fire and the muscles in your calves tighten, heading towards cramping up. You could hear the creature behind you shouting taunts of your impending death at you followed by menacing laughter. You could ditch the pack on your back but that would leave you without any survival gear and that would be almost as bad as not having your machete which was currently sticking uselessly out of the chest of the vamp that was chasing you.

Other shouts and voices ahead alerted you to some other skirmish between human and foe and while you didn’t want to add your problem to whatever poor suckers lay ahead you also knew you couldn’t keep up with this indefinitely. Taking a calculated risk you veered slightly left and homed in on the noise.

“I hope you have something strong and sharp.” You muttered under your laboured breath. You leapt over a few low thorny bushes like they were track and field hurdles and in a few seconds you could see some colour and moving shapes ahead between the trees and brush.

“I’m gonna to rip your throat out!” Shouted the bastard behind you. It sounded as though he had narrowed the gap between you to about a couple dozen feet or so but you didn’t look back to check just as you were trained. Looking back would slow you down and even one second could mean the difference between life and death. Somehow you managed to quicken your pace but now you were practically crashing through the woods.

Breaking through the treeline surrounding the small group you headed towards you had a split second to act. One of them had a nice long machete in his hand and what you assumed to be a dead vamp or werewolf at his feet. As you ran past him you yanked the blade hanging loosely from his hand, then spun around and cleanly sliced through the neck of the motherfucker who had chased you for miles and had reached the point where he was about to grab you by your pack. You had no time to savour your victory though as you couldn’t stop your momentum and tumbled backwards several yards before hitting a tree. The sudden impact hurt like a son of a bitch but you were alive. You were fucking alive!

Eyes closed, your breathing was so ragged and desperate you felt like throwing up. In fact a small amount of bile burned in your esophagus so you prayed that the others in the group you had suddenly barged into were human because there was no way in hell you could run any more at this point. You were spent. Done. KO’d for the moment. 

Dead leaves crunched as someone headed your way. There were voices but you couldn’t make out what they were saying because of your thudding heart and blood pumping loudly through your veins. Your long hair was everywhere including in your face, your olive green pants and shirt were streaked with dirt, narrow streaks of blood soaked through in spots where you had been cut by branches and thorny bushes. On your ass leaning against the tree you opened one eye a slit and through the long strands of your hair covering your face you saw them approach.

“Hey, you okay?” The tallest of them said in a tone that was both concerned and cautious. He came toward you slowly as though trying to approach a wild animal. The way you probably looked right now, you didn’t blame him.

“You human?!” You demanded out of instinct even though a monster would most definitely say yes in order to gain your trust until you let go of the weapon you somehow managed to hang on to despite your backwards tumble and crash.

"Yeah, we are, my name is Sam,” he said, his voice tinged with concern and crouched down to your level. Your hand instinctively tightened on the handle of the machete. “This is my brother Dean,” he added, his hand making a gesture towards the guy whose weapon you had snatched, “And Castiel, Gabriel, Maggie, and Floyd.” The others stood a few yards behind Sam with some of them looking at you with interest and others with wariness. Truly, you couldn’t blame them for that but you eyed each of them for a long moment with an equal measure of assessing wariness.

“Listen Flash, really nice move and all but I’d like my blade back if you don’t mind.” Dean said in stern tone that betrayed his impatience at yet another delay.

After another long moment where you determined they weren’t an immediate threat you slowly held up the weapon, handing it to Sam who passed it along to his spiky haired brother. You hated that your arm shook slightly from weakness as your body’s adrenaline crashed.

“Where are you from?” Sam asked in a kinder tone than his brother.

“North.” You answered being purposely vague.

“Why are you out here alone?” he asked curiously.

“We gotta go Sam, we can’t pick up any more strays. Clocks tickin’” Dean stated feeling the need and pressure to find Jack and his mother in this god forsaken world.

“I got separated from my partner.” You answered ignoring Dean and feeling a little incensed at being referred to as a stray.

“Well we’re heading North too if you want to join us.” the longer haired brother offered.

“Sam.” Dean said with a sharp edge to his tone.

“Dean, she’s here, we’re not going to just leave her here and clearly she has some fighting skills.” Sam sniped explaining the obvious to his brother who could sometimes be so oblivious.

“You/Reader.” You say.

“Y/R, that’s your name?” Sam asked clarifying.

“Yes.” You answered and started to pull your mess of hair out of your face while managing to rein in your breathing a little better.

“Here.” Sam offered and assisted by picking grass, leaves, and bits of twigs out of your hair. “Dean’s right though we gotta go.” He added after a moment.

“I-I’d like to join you.” You said earnestly.

After pushing the remaining strands out of the way, your face was clear of obstruction even though there were a few streaks of dirt and blood on your cheek, forehead, and chin. Sam stretcheed up to a standing position and offered you a hand which you took. Once on your feet you nodded in greeting to the others and to Dean said, “Thanks for the loan.” referring to the blade once again in his hand.

“Hm.” He grunted but you can tell he isn’t quite as unsympathetic as before. Now that you resemble yourself a little more he seemed to appreciate the view a bit better if not your situation. Some women might use that to their somewhat wily advantage but that wasn’t your thing. You were more of a ‘what you see is what you get’ and ‘live for the moment’ because right now was all anyone had, there was no guarantee of tomorrow. Michael and his fucking minions made sure of that.

You walked over to the now dead vampire and pulled your machete from his chest where you had rammed it in before. It made a small slurping, sucking noise as you pull and then you wipe the majority of the blood off on the thing's clothes.

“We should proceed.” The dark haired man named Castiel asserted grimly looking at Dean. While the others were more appropriately dressed for the rough and bleak terrain he was dressed in a suit, tie and trench coat. An odd choice but *whatever, to each his own* you thought, you had more pressing things to worry about.

Dean nodded but before turning away he pulled a smaller blade from his belt, flipped it in his hand, and offered it handle first to you as if in apology for his earlier attitude.

“Thanks.” You responded this time with sincerity. While you had your weapon back, the smaller blade would certainly help with literal face to face combat.

“No problem.” He said civilly and walked away to lead the group North along the rough, winding path.

You fell in line and purposely ended up beside the young woman who appeared a few years younger than you.

“Maggie, right?” you inquired of the petite brunette who didn’t seem quite cut out for battle. 

“Yeah.” She replied clearly still shaken from everything she had just been through and witnessed. Her eyes darted around looking for signs of more danger before focusing back on your conversation.

“Where abouts North are you all heading?” you probed.

“We heard about an outpost in Dayton. We’re trying to get there and hopefully be safe.” She responded offering a hesitant smile.

Your eyes widened slightly, something Maggie wouldn’t notice but you suspected the two brothers and their companions might. They were heading straight to your camp and there was no way you could give Bobby, Mary, and the others a heads up. At least it was guarded to the hilt so if they meant to cause any trouble the group would be quickly and physically turned away. Thinking of the camp you hoped your scouting partner Daryl was making his way back there since you got split up when you were both ambushed.

“That would be great.” You commented offering what you hoped came across as a smile of agreement and relief. In reality you were wary. As nice and frankly traumatized as Maggie seemed you just never knew. Surviving in this world was often a game of acting, lies, and deception.

A small smile and a slight noise of amusement came from the woman as if she were remembering something that humoured her.

“What?” you asked curious.

“That was pretty badass.” She replied with a little bit of awe in her voice.

What was?” you questioned confused.

“The whole running, spin and decapitation.” She said now sounding a little embarrassed.

“Oh.” You replied understanding now what she meant, “Well, I’ve had to train for a long time and I’ve had really good trainers.” You admitted.

“I wish I had that kind of training. I mean I’ve learned a lot from Floyd and the others that were in my group but not enough to be really helpful in a tight spot.”

“If we find this outpost you all are looking for maybe I can teach you a few things.”

“I’d like that.” Maggie smiled shyly. “Well, I should check on Floyd but thanks, I really hope we get there and you can teach me.”

With that Maggie fell further back the line to walk beside her friend and it was’t long before the open space beside you was filled by the presence of Sam.

“Is this pace alright? Is it too fast?” the tall man asked thoughtfully as he pushed his hair back out of his face. The pace the group was taking was brisk, determined, and on high alert.

“No, it’s good. It’ll keep my muscles from cramping.” You affirmed having managed to catch your breath.

“So that was some kind of move back there.” He said his voice rising in question at the end so you knew he was digging for more information.

“I’m part of a bigger group, we spend a lot of time training.” You offered while still trying to be vague.

As you walk and talk Sam pulled a bandana from his pocket and a bottle of water from his pack. He opened it and poured some of the liquid on the bandana before offering it to Y/N so she could wipe the grime and blood from her face and arms. Some of the scratches looked like they would hurt for at least a few days.

“Thanks.” You said feeling your guard go down a bit. Not completely, but enough to elicit a sincere smile of gratitude from your lips. It took a few minutes but you finally felt a little cleaner. When done you offered the square fabric back but he smiled and said, “Keep it.” so you tucked it into one of the many pockets in your cargo pants.

“So, if you head north with us how will you find your partner?” he queried further.

“I’ll hopefully get some supplies from the outpost you’re heading to and then meet up with him at our base camp after.” you said which was vague enough but also the truth if you really thought about it. It was always best to lie with the truth. It was certainly easier to keep track of. “Where are you from?” You asked to stop him from seeking more specifics of where your base camp is.

“Kansas.” He responded being equally vague. You felt there was more, a lot more, to his answer but didn’t press at this point. There were others at the outpost who were specialized and could obtain more detailed intel from Sam’s group if need be. Besides he seemed genuine and kind despite his ambiguity.

“So, Sam from Kansas what did you do before all this?” you queried with a slight grin and gestured to the drab, monotone landscape around you. 

“Worked in the family business, went to law school, that kind of thing.” He answered and grinned in return. He was looking you over but not in a lecherous way like you were used to from some of the more ‘randy’ kind of blokes who resided at base camp. It was more like concern, like he was trying to make sure you weren’t too injured for the long hike but still not able to help appreciating what he saw. If you were fifteen again that kind of look might have made you blush but now you simply accepted that it was human nature. He wasn’t being obvious about it in a creepy way, in fact he was quite self-possessed, you were just trained to be highly observant.

Before all hell broke loose on Earth you had done a few regional modelling gigs and while you could have pursued a career in that field and probably been moderately successful on a national level however, your heart was set on journalism. After doing your time at university you had landed a highly coveted internship at the Washington Post as a research assistant. You took your work seriously and worked hard until you earned a position as a junior journalist. It still involved a lot of research but you did get articles in the paper now and then, even winning a minor award or two.

“So a lawyer. And what did your brother do?” you pursued genuinely curious.

“Nah, I dropped out. There was a family thing.” Sam replied leaving the sentence unfinished. “Dean followed our dad and stuck with the family business. What about you, what did you do?” he asked before Y/N could probe into exactly what the ‘family business’ entailed. Despite the elusiveness of her answers Sam found her quite easy to talk to which he hadn’t been expecting. His first impression was that she seemed tough and capable just like the character of Sarah Connor in Terminator 2. She had a feminine beauty though despite her sudden wild appearance when she crash landed in the middle of their small assemblage.

“Journalist. Guess that’s why I ask so many questions.” You confessed with a momentarily embarrassed smile. “So what route are you taking to get to Dayton?” You asked knowing already you were about a day away on foot from the Morehead Tunnel which provided the most direct access to your destination.

“There’s some tunnels ahead that Maggie and Floyd told us about, might be a bitch to get through since they’re infested with vamps but we’re kind of in a hurry.” He admitted his shoulders tensing. “Just stick with Dean and me and we’ll be okay.” He added not sounding entirely convincing.

“Definitely not a problem.” You replied partly because it was an opportunity to probe for more information before reaching the encampment but also because you had to admit they were certainly easy on the eyes. Unlike some of the others at camp the men you hung around with were older, grizzled, more war-torn, and more interested in telling boastful stories of their hunting and kills than trying to get in your pants. Sure they flirted occasionally and made a pass here and there but they knew how focused you were on the overall goal of the group which was to take down Michael and all the other Angel motherfuckers out there that had laid waste to the planet.

“What about your other two friends? Where are they from?” You began and then interrupted yourself, “Unless you think that’s none of my business.”

“Oh, no, it’s fine. They’re uh, they’re from much further North.” Sam answered with a bit of hesitation in his voice.

“You mean like Canada?”

“Something like that.” He replied and flashed an amused grin. You weren’t sure what that was about but let it go for now. “Speaking of I should probably check in with them.” He added sounding reluctant to leave your company.

“Sure.” You said and ducked your head in a nod but smiled to indicate you took no offense to him ending your conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you read until the end of this Chapter I hope you liked it and would be grateful for any feedback you might have.


	2. Summer or Winter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More getting to know you type stuff.

Your group continued on for another few hours before the hazy sun started making its languid decent toward the horizon indicating it would only be a couple of hours before nightfall. By this point Dean had been by your side for almost two of them as you peppered each other with basic questions and became more amiable toward one another. It was like you were suss out each other’s intentions and motivation for what had become a joint venture. 

“Look, m’sorry for bein’ a little brusque there earlier.” Dean inserted into the conversation his brow furrowing in deep thought. Sometimes the job just seemed to get the better of him especially where his family was concerned, so much so that Sammy often accused him of suffering from tunnel vision.

“A ‘little’ brusque?” you teased.

The hunter smirked and gave a little huff of self-deprecating acceptance, “Okay, a ‘lot’ brusque.”

“No problem. I get it, I kinda crashed your tailgate party without so much as a ‘room for one more’ followed by a crazed uninvited guest that likes to eat people rather than nacho dip. Not the best way to meet someone and have them trust you right away.”

Dean gave a chuckle at the analogy. He appreciated Y/N’s laid back attitude and inquisitive mind not to mention the posterior view when she was hiking in front. He had no doubt though that behind her light, airy persona she was smart and cunning and not being as forthcoming as he would have liked, certainly not for someone who was used to being a ‘trust no one’ kind of guy. During his time in purgatory however, he had learned that sometimes the best partner in a fight wasn’t always the one you expected. Besides her whole acrobatic fighting style reminded him of Xena, yet another guilty pleasure he would never admit to anyone least of all his brother, just like Dr. Sexy MD. 

Bringing his attention back to their banter he responded, “Yeah, not exactly.”

“Well thank you for allowing this ‘stray’ to join your merry band of ruffians.” You joked with a glint in your eye trying to disarm him. It wasn’t something you did in a devious, sneaky kind of way. It was just to make it easier to feel him out and make sure he was on the level.

“About that…” Dean started intending to apologize once again before he was cut off.

“Oh, no mister, you can’t take that back. Not by a long shot. Besides if you get to call me a stray I get to call you a, uh” you paused about to say ‘pretty boy’ but settled on, “scruffy-looking nerf herder.” which made you think back on one of your little brother’s favourite movies. He would beg you to watch it over and over again until you practically knew the movie line for line making it a bittersweet memory.

“Really? Star Wars? You’re referencing Star Wars now, in the middle of our own personal journey to mount Doom?” he grinned before adding, “Well, at least that makes me Han Solo.”

“Empire Strikes Back actually.” You corrected with a smirk, “And I guess that makes me Princess Leia which is perfect because she always was the better shot anyway.”

“Better shot?” Dean queried with a mild look of incredulity and the two of you continued to banter back and forth on a variety of topics. 

Later on as you took turns moving through a particularly dense part of the woods your hair got caught on a branch. You stopped to untangle it and Dean paused to assist.

“Thanks.” You said appreciatively, “I probably should've cut it a long time ago since it’s not really practical, you know, with everything going on.”

He didn’t look at Y/N as he said it but Dean who knew he was beginning to let his guard down around her against his typical judgement said, “No, it’s nice. Nice to hold onto things sometimes I mean.” A moment later he managed to get the last strand free.

“Sorry about that.” You proffered sincerely.

“’Bout what?” Dean asked as you both resumed your pace.

“I didn’t mean to hold us back.”

Those simple words spoke volumes to Dean. They implied that the mission, Dean’s mission, to get to the outpost with everyone in one piece was not merely a game to Y/N and that she knew it was important to him despite her more lively approach. “S’okay, we should be lookin’ for some place to rest for a bit anyway.”

You looked up at the darkening sky and faint stars beginning to make a rare appearance. “It’s pretty. Almost makes you forget about the vamps, and angels, and other things out there in the dark.” You said wistfully. The view almost made you tear up in its beauty since it was a rare occasion to have skies that weren’t choked with dust and dirt as a result of Michael’s devastating war on the human race.

“Yeah.” You heard him say and looked over to see he was looking at you rather than the sky before quickly looking away.

As much as he enjoyed your company Dean knew it was time to take charge again with night going to fall in an hour or so, “Listen up!” he called out in a commanding voice and walked over to the rest of the group. “We’ll rest in about a mile for the night and head out again the second it starts to get light.”

With how determined they all were to get to the outpost you figured they were planning on pushing through the night but seeing the look of relief on Maggie and Floyd’s faces you realized it was for their sake and probably yours they were stopping. Not that you needed it but you weren’t that far from the tunnel anyway so getting some sleep before attempting that death trap only made sense anyway.

“Should we take turns on watch?” you asked.

“It’s okay, Cas and Gabriel got us covered.” Sam said without elaborating. You glanced over to the other two who you’d only had an opportunity to chat with briefly during the day’s hike. Castiel seemed grim and quiet while Gabriel was unabashedly flirtatious.

“We won’t be able to have a campfire, we don’t wanna attract anything, but it shouldn’t be too cold tonight.” Dean added before leading the way once more.

It ended up being about two miles before there was a suitable spot but once you got there you were actually grateful for the chance to rest even though you were used to going for days like this.

“Hey, uh Y/R?” Maggie spoke up quietly at your side, “Think you can cover me while I go in the woods?”

“Sure, of course.” You responded knowing she meant she needed to relieve herself. With your machete in hand you let Maggie lead the way to where she felt comfortable. Along the way you passed Sam and let him know what the two of you were up to.

“Do you need, um,” he began to ask with an embarrassed expression.

“I got it.” You said simply, knowing he was going to ask if you two needed an escort for safety but not really wanting to sound weird for offering to stand guard while you ‘answered nature’s call’.

The two of you didn’t go too far but definitely far enough you wouldn’t be overheard. You leaned against the big trunk of a tree while Maggie circled to the other side and did her business. After your turn you started to head back slowly, taking the time to stretch out your arms and back as you walked. The scratches and abrasions on your skin protested having barely started to heal.

“Are you from an outpost too?” Maggie asked in a low voice. “You mentioned you had trained a lot.”

“There’s about twenty, maybe twenty-five in my group. I don’t know if that really qualifies as an outpost but a small camp at least I guess.” You answered.

“Anyone like those guys there?” she followed up.

“A couple maybe. My partner, a friend of mine, maybe a few others.” You offered pretty sure she meant younger, good looking men like Sam, Dean, and the others. She may be a few years younger than you but Maggie was still a woman and a decent, good looking bloke with all his body parts wasn’t always easy to come by anymore.

“You been with your partner long?” she queried.

“Sorry, I meant scouting partner not 'Partner' partner. Daryl’s nice but just not my type. Jack is too young, and the others, well, they’re too focused on bragging to each other how manly and skilled they are and how many vamps, werewolves, and angels they’ve killed.”

“Jack, that’s your friend?”

“Weirdly, yeah.” You answered still finding it hard to believe your determined, kind, and thoughtful friend was the son of the devil himself. Sometimes a gesture, the look in his eyes, or his stubborn resolve reminded you of your brother which is probably part of the reason you hung out with him whenever you got some down-time at the same time which wasn’t nearly often enough.

“Wait, do you mean Jack as in Jack and Mary, from the outpost we’re going to?” Maggie looked slightly incredulous.

You stopped in your tracks mentally cursing yourself for being too careless with information. After a pause you admitted, “Yes, but if you would, please keep it to yourself. As much as I like the others I don’t really know them and where I’m from they aren’t big on surprises.”

“Yeah, I get it.” The brunette agreed and then with a playful smile added, “I get the impression some of them wouldn’t mind getting to know you a lot better.”

You laughed and bump your shoulder into hers also playfully.

“In fact here’s your chance now…” Maggie trailed off as Dean approached you both and she split off toward Floyd.

“Chance for what?” Dean asked curiously overhearing the last bit of your exchange.

“I was just telling Maggie about some of the people I know but that it’s nice to get to know new people.” You said seamlessly as you both seemed to start walking the same path around the perimeter.

“So the people you know, they like you?” he asked and then clarified, “Scouts and fighters I mean.”

“Most, not all. Everybody’s got to be something though. Contribute to the group and all that. A couple cook, some make weapons, others gather food. Thanks to Michael we’ve gone back to the whole hunter-gatherer phase in society. It’s probably the same in Kansas though so I guess I’m preaching to the choir.”

“Michael has definitely rained down hell... or heaven I guess.” Dean nodded although the same thankfully wasn’t true of his own world. They had their fair share of crap going on but at least his Earth wasn’t becoming a desolate wasteland at this point.

Your walk slowed to a meander and if it weren’t for the moon and stars it would be too dark to see. Miraculously though it was a clear night of all things. “What’s Kansas like?” You continued questioning not quite ready to part ways.

“Mostly flat.” Dean joked, “Lotta hay and wheat. Just like on TV.”

“So Sam said you were part of a family business before the Apocalypse?”

“Yeah.” Dean responded and paused weighing how much to share. He came to the conclusion that given this was ‘apocalypse world’ and Y/N had probably seen and been through some heavy shit it wouldn’t come as much of a shock as it would to someone where he was from, “My family and I hunted monsters. Since Sam and I were kids actually.”

“You hunted monsters? So like you knew about this stuff before Michael levelled half the world?”

“We didn’t know about him and angels and stuff like that ‘til we were a lot older.”

“How come the whole world didn’t know?” you asked stopping to face him and trying not to sound accusatory.

“When was the last time you felt safe, I mean like really really safe? Like you could go to bed at night and not worry ‘bout whether you might not wake up?” he asked rubbing the back of his neck.

“Before Michael, why?”

“That’s why.” He explained and dropped his hand to his side.

You took a long moment to absorb the implications of what he said, weighed the pros and cons and finally nodded. You uncrossed arms you hadn’t realized you’d crossed in the first place. *Smooth Y/R,* You thought to yourself *you might as well have stamped your foot.*

“Must have been a tough decision to make.” You offered in way of apology.

“Believe me. There were times I wanted to shout it for all to hear. Might’ve taken some o’ the burden off if more people knew, more people could fight, but who was I to take that from ‘em.” He shrugged.

“Someone a lot braver than most.” You said putting a hand on his arm to show you meant what you said.

The moment was broken when Castiel approached you both, “Can we talk for a moment?” he asked Dean in a gravelly voice.

“I’ll leave you to it.” You said dropping your hand but gave the older brother a smile before heading toward the centre area where the others were getting ready to sleep which would give you time to tend to your wounds. They weren’t serious but there was always the chance they could get infected and you were nowhere near a med-tent.

You found a spot where you could keep your pack on when the time came and leaned against a small boulder about the height of your knee for a moment to assess the comfort level. Sam lay a few feet to your left against a similar rock and Maggie was already asleep on the ground to your right. Floyd was just past her. Gabriel stood nearby looking in the direction of Dean and Castiel who were talking far enough away you couldn’t overhear them.

Switching positions so that you were kneeling on the grass you slipped off your pack to dig through until you found a small first aid kit containing alcohol swabs and bandages among other things. The scratches on your arms were easy only needing cleaning and no covering but you felt a long, deeper one along your side from hip to ribs which was an awkward reach.

“Need some help?” you heard from the younger hunter’s direction nearby.

“Would love some.” You replied before he got to his feet and came over to sit down beside you. You handed over the packet of swabs and watched as he tore one open looking all serious and cute. All of a sudden he seemed hesitant so you pulled up your cotton T-shirt high enough to expose the wound not worrying if you revealed more than strictly required.

“Don’t be shy Sam, I’m not, and I’d rather not let these fester.” 

“Sorry.” He said and touched your skin gently with one hand to keep it still while he wiped carefully with the other holding the disinfecting pad. His concentration on his task was admirable like it was something he did every day. Heck, with Hell on Earth maybe it actually was.

“Don’t be sorry either.” You instructed light heartedly but soon gave a slight hiss when the burning alcohol seeped into a particularly troublesome spot. “So are you also a doctor or do you just play one on tv?” 

Sam smirked to himself and momentarily flicked a quick glance at Gabriel remembering the time the archangel disguising himself as a Trickster had sent Dean and him into a sort of tvland. They’d had to act out all sorts of cheesy television shows including some hospital drama Dean was surprisingly addicted to. “Once.” he said absentmindedly to himself.

“What was that?” you asked immediately picking up on the brief ‘moment’ or whatever it was.

“What was what?” Sam asked refocused on the task at hand.

“That look. The one you gave your friend Gabe just now?”

“Nothing. Just an inside…well not joke exactly.” Sam answered opening another swab to take care of the lower part of the laceration that disappeared into the waistband of Y/N’s pants.

“Okay, Sam… man of mysteries…I’ll let that one slide. That just means you have to answer my next question whether you want to or not.” 

“Really?” Sam questioned knowing he was being teased again and then stumbled, “You’ll have to, uh…”

“I told you, I’m not shy.” You returned and hooked a thumb into the waist of your pants tugging down the fabric enough to expose your hip but little else so as not to have him blow a gasket. “So, chocolate or vanilla?” You asked simply.

“Chocolate or vanilla, that’s your question?” Sam queried amused yet also mildly confused.

“Yep, a man’s choice in ice cream says a lot about him.” You answered smartly as though it were a scientific fact everyone should know.

“Fine. Pistachio.” Sam countered and raised an eyebrow in challenge before concluding, “All done.” referring to the clean-up job on your hip. “You just got one under your jaw.” He added looking you in the eyes now.

Without asking you tilted your head back and to the side slightly to give him access.

Ripping open a third packet Sam got to work and with his nearness his breath caressed your cheek.

“Mountain cabin or sandy beach?” you followed up.

“Is this some sort of Cosmopolitan questionnaire?” Sam asked still confused but not against it in the slightest. 

“Yep, how to find Mr. Right in 10 days after an Apocalypse…” you started and then just laughed lightly trying not to wake anyone who might have fallen asleep

Sam found Y/N ‘refreshing’ for lack of a better word, like a cool breeze on a hellishly hot day but she was also a puzzle. She was straight forward, bold, brazen perhaps even but somehow still completely enigmatic. When he thought she would take the conversation left she would go right and up would be down. She was like no other person he’d encountered before and it left him wanting more. They’d just met so he wasn’t sure what that ‘more’ was but he hoped to figure it out. Finished with his work on Y/N’s injuries he started to clean up the supplies but took his time since he found he didn’t want to end the dialogue just yet, fortunately it seemed neither did she. 

“Well?” You prodded.

“Well what?”

“Mountain cabin or sandy beach? And no cheating saying forest clearing or something.” you ordered still yanking his chain.

“Mountain cabin.” Sam answered speaking the truth and handed over the rest of the first aid kit. He found his heart sped up just the slightest amount when his fingers brushed hers as Y/N took everything before putting them back in her pack. He was worried that would mean the end of their exchange so he followed up with, “Okay my turn and this is a deal breaker. Cats or dogs?” 

“Uh, uh, uh, that’s not how this works, this is my quiz. How am I going to find out if you’re the one if you interrupt me with all your nonsensical, non-scientific questions?” you grinned cheekily. 

“Are you… are you… flirting with me?” Sam quizzed wondering if she was actually that forward, not that he minded in this case.

“Awww, sweetheart if I were flirting with you, you certainly wouldn’t question if it was happening or not, in fact there’d be no question about it.” you countered in a sweet yet cocky tone that reminded Sam somewhat of Jo. “This is just getting to know you.” You winked.

Slinging your pack onto your back once more you shift over to your rock and lean back staring at those hazel eyes, “Now where were we? Oh yeah, movie or a rock concert?”

Sam moved over to his rock but positioned himself so he was facing Y/N, long legs stretched out in front of him almost touching hers, “Movie.”

Sam spent almost another hour bantering back and forth with Y/N becoming more ‘charmed’ by the minute with her wit and playful sarcasm. When her eyes started looking heavy with fatigue he asked quietly, “You doing okay?”

“Oh, you know, just another night in paradise.” You quipped finally allowing your eyes to close.

“Goodnight Y/R.”

“Night Sam.”

“What no love for ol’ Gabriel?” you heard in the darkness which made you laugh so you added, “Night Gabriel. Sweet dreams.”

“You have no idea.” He said in a smirking tone despite the fact that he wouldn’t be sleeping that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020/06/29 Fixed a few typos and grammatical errors  
> 2020/06/30 Added about 1500 words of stuff to flesh this chapter out more so that it doesn't come across as rushed and the move toward some form of 'relationship' not so unrealistic. Yeah sometimes it is on the show like with Sam and Madison but fotunately I am not limited to 43 minutes worth of story so I can build a smidge slower.


	3. Double Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go bump in the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- A shorter chapter  
> \- A little bit of rough kissing  
> \- Minor canon-type violence  
> \- 2020/07/01 TD: Added more to beef up this chapter as well as share Sam's POV and a little bit of Dean's. Changed the Chapter title to reflect the updated story in this section.

The sound of nearby shouts and a sudden yanking on your backpack woke you up in an instant. There was no real light yet but the sky was a purplish colour rather than black which told you dawn wasn’t that far off. Shapes and some detail were visible in the dim light, enough that you would at least be able to tell who was who if they were in your line of sight. You felt yourself being dragged backwards over the rough ground so you tried twisting your body to break the grasp of whoever or whatever it was that had you.

Though he couldn’t see them from his position on the ground, “Y/R! Maggie! Run!” Sam yelled to the women while he was trapped for the moment beneath the angel straddling his chest. He’d shot up his hands and crossed his arms to try and fend of the powerful blows to his chest and face. When the asshole raised his fist high above his head to deliver another blow Sam took advantage of the moment and threw a jab into his opponent’s throat which had the desired effect. The being clutched at his throat trying to suck in a breath while Sam bucked him off. As much as he wanted to take a few more shots his need to make sure the others were safe overrode that instinct so he scrambled to his feet to assess where everyone was located. He knew Maggie was most vulnerable but he couldn’t help but scan for Y/N first. After their late night tête-à-tête that he’d heartily enjoyed she’d fallen asleep near Sam’s own sleeping spot but now she wasn’t there which gave him a sinking feeling in his gut and made his heart pound faster which worry. He knew she was a highly skilled fighter but still these were angels and they had abilities that humans simply didn’t possess. A second later and he saw one of those same bastards dragging Y/N away from the campsite.

“Fuck!” Sam shouted and was about to run after her but he’d taken too long and his enemy had recovered enough to grab Sam by the shoulder ready for round two. 

In seconds you had been taken several dozen yards away but had managed to roll onto your side in order to get a look at your attacker. It was a man you didn’t recognize in black military garb. There appeared to be no sharp teeth, bald head, or pointy ears so you quickly ascertained it was one of those bastard angels. Having slept with your machete clung tightly in your hand you took a swipe at the legs of the being who had snatched you. With his forward motion the sharp blade cut right down to the shin bone but at the same time it dislodged your weapon from your hand. Quickly glancing in the direction you had been taken from you briefly caught Sam’s worried gaze across the distance before he was brought down to his knees by another of these fuckers.

Your opponent went down on one knee, blood spurting all over the ground. It only lasted a moment before he motioned a hand over his gaping wound and it closed up again. It was all the time you needed to wrench yourself from his grasp, jump up to your feet and snatch up your blade before you started running back towards the camp.

In front of you was chaos. Six or seven invaders were fighting your group. It wasn’t clear yet who had the upper hand. To the right you could see Maggie being dragged by her ankle away from the others while she clawed at the dirt so you veered in that direction despite how much you wanted to assist Sam. You had little time to make anything of that instinct as your feet pounded heavily on the ground until you were close enough that you leapt and landed feet first into the side of the creature that had your new friend. Landing in a crouch while he tumbled off to the side you bolted forward, grabbed Maggie by the hand a dragged her to her feet.

Hair in her face the brunette screamed thinking for a second it was another angel trying to steal her away to torture and kill.

“It’s me!” Y/N yelled while still pulling Maggie along.

“Shit! Sorry.” Maggie apologized and stopped resisting when the air from their forward momentum managed to blow her hair out of her way. 

“What happened?! How did I sleep through this?” Y/N called out and had to help Maggie up when the other woman tripped.

“They all came at once! I think they attacked Castiel first since he was on watch! It was literally only seconds.” Maggie called back over the noise of the fighting as she regained her footing and the pair took off again. Those precious seconds allowed Maggie’s attacker to narrow the distance while he gave chase.

“Come on, in the treeline!” Y/N shouted letting go of Maggie’s hand, a half-assed plan forming in her mind.

“Are you crazy, it’ll slow us down?!” Maggie cried out but followed anyway. 

“He’s bigger, it’ll slow him down more!” Y/N explained even though that wasn’t the entirety of her plan.

For a bit it seemed to work as they zig-zagged around trees and jumped over brush for several long minutes. They even managed to increase the gap but Y/N knew it was only a matter of time before the effort of running full speed would take its toll on her friend. Not that Maggie was a complete slouch, she had managed to survive the apocalypse so far after all, but she wasn’t trained in the way the others were and definitely had little confidence in her abilities.

“This way!” you shouted now in the lead and veered to the right spotting exactly the kind of tree you were looking for not far up ahead. Fate of course would put a hitch in your plans when you also saw that Dean was fighting with another angel a few feet beyond your destination.

“Faster Maggie!” Y/N commanded and was thankful the brunette obeyed. Y/N slowed just enough to allow her to pass.

You had only a split second to make your move. “Duck!” you shouted as loud as you could and leapt for a smooth tree branch about 7 feet off the ground. You were hopeful Dean would respond as well even though you got the sense he could sometimes be stubborn not unlike yourself. Your momentum flung the rest of your body forward while you still gripped onto the branch and even though you had no way to tell if the others had complied you allowed yourself to start your rotation around the solid limb thankful for the hours and hours of gymnastic lessons your parents had paid for as a kid. From the sounds of breaking sticks and foliage below you heard your pursuer pass underneath you and like your idol Nadia Comaneci you make a move worthy of a perfect ten when you completed your swing, pulling your legs up to plant the bottoms of your boots right between the shoulder blades of your adversary. 

The being was flung forward with such force he crashed into his companion who Dean had been fighting and both hit a broad oak tree head first.

You would have gone into a second rotation if you didn’t let go of the branch, do a well formed flip in the air and land exactly as you’d hoped on your feet in a crouch.

“What the fuck was that?!?” Dean exclaimed in awe when it was clear the angels had been rendered unconscious at least for the moment. 

“Your welcome.” You tease with a grin while also trying to rein in your heaving breaths.

“Oh my god Y/N!” Maggie cried out with glee from her spot beside a tree she’d ducked down beside. “You gotta teach me that!” 

“That was courtesy of my parents and my coaches not a post apocalypse thing.” You responded. 

Dean found himself somewhat turned on by what he’d witnessed as again he was reminded of a certain warrior princess. He was just lucky he wasn’t sporting a bit of a hard on when he moved over to Y/N and offered a hand.

For her part, Y/N certainly found Dean to have plenty of sex appeal and she might have considered a roll in the hay with him but for some reason his brother crept into her thoughts.

“We gotta get back.” You state the obvious getting to your feet with the hunter’s assistance.

“You take Maggie, I’ll take care of these two.” Dean instructs back in leader mode. “Take care of her.”

“I will.” You replied and glanced over to the angels when one of them groaned. 

Dean pulled a different kind of blade from inside his coat, an angel blade, and moved towards them while Y/N tugged on Maggie’s arm and led the way back towards the camp at a jog.

A minute later you broke through the treeline and headed for where the skirmish had begun. 

“Stop there!” shouted a voice off to your left.

“Fuck! Not again.” You whined and grabbed Maggie by the hand to drag her along with you again. The two of you picked up your pace and hand in hand you made a beeline towards Castiel who was nearest and who you witnessed dispatching one of the angels with another of those angel killing blades you’d seen but not used. At the last second you and Maggie broke apart and the angel behind you impaled himself on Castiel’s blade which now downed a second enemy.

Sam had managed to take care of his opponent and was relieved when he finally saw Y/N and Maggie running towards Cas. Fear and a little panic even had been creeping into his mind that something awful had happened to them especially Y/N. Over the years Sam had learned to guard his heart and not fall so quickly for a woman like he had for Sarah or Madison but somehow Y/N was busting her way through his shields like they were made of tissue paper. When he saw another angel cutting across the open space towards her he bolted in pursuit determination and anger towards the antagonist filling him.

As you were about to loop around and head back towards Maggie you felt an arm go around your waist yanking from your feet and were tossed sideways in an arc. You hit the ground hard and log rolled into a rock pack first. It momentarily knocked the wind out of you but it could have been much worse. You scrambled to your feet and as Sam ran by he grabbed your hand as you had grabbed Maggie’s. You shouted for Maggie but didn’t resist Sam’s pull.

“It’s okay Gabe’s got her.” Sam said quickly looking over his shoulder to confirm his declaration. Over to the right you saw Dean had reappeared and was engaged in another fight already. More light further to the left meant another rival went down but you weren’t sure who had taken it out. With Maggie’s screaming from that direction you figure it must have been Gabriel. That left around two or three angels to kill. 

Sam led you at break neck speed towards a dense patch of trees and brush. He pulled you into the middle of the tight ring of trees which forced you so close you were pressed up against one another. He shoved a hand over your mouth and put a finger to his lips signalling to keep quiet then dropped it when you nodded in understanding. Your heart was thudding so hard you imagined every creature within a five mile radius could hear you. You tried to calm your heavy breathing so that you could listen intently.

“I have to go help Dean and the others so I need you to stay here.” Sam whispered hurriedly, grateful to have gotten Y/N out of harm’s way for the moment. 

“Like hell!” You whispered back fiercely. Anger building up at his apparent lack of confidence in your fighting skills. You also couldn’t help but feel just a little bit hurt by it. Given your comradery last night you thought he would understand that despite your smaller size you were still someone to be reckoned with.

“There’s only a couple of them left. The less of us at risk the better.” Sam tried to reason knowing he wasn’t being fair but unable to stop himself at the same time. He simply wanted to protect Y/N whether she liked it or not.

“And the more of us out there the faster we’ll kill those sons of bitches.” You countered heatedly.

“I just… I need you to…” Sam started and became frustrated at not being able to find the right words that would convince Y/N to stay in the relative safety of the trees. 

Your eyes flashed and your frown deepened before Sam took you by surprise grabbing you at the back of the neck and kissing you roughly. For a moment you didn’t react because you were too stunned but then your lips parted and he took full advantage. His lips were slightly chapped as he began to probe your mouth almost desperately. His tongue teased yours and your lips as his breath quickened. His other hand came up to cup your cheek this time a little more gentle as he continued pressing his lips against yours and you finally began kissing him in return. 

There was a flutter in Sam’s chest when Y/N returned his kisses and he felt her hands come to rest on his hips. He wasn’t sure what had possessed him to be so bold but he’d seen her full lips turn into an angry pout at his request and it was like they were magnets for his own. It would be so easy to lose himself in her as her curves fit so perfectly against his. She wasn’t nearly tall like him or Dean but tall enough he didn’t have to slouch far over to kiss her. He dropped his hand from her cheek and planted it on her waist making sure that despite his growing desire to get physically closer to her he didn’t hurt her by squeezing too tight.

His jacket was undone and your hands crept up his torso coming to rest on the expanse of his muscular chest where you could feel the thud of his pounding heart through the fabric of his shirt. The quickened beat told you that this stolen moment wasn’t a lie, it wasn’t a ploy to get you to do what he wanted it was something he craved just as much as you found yourself wanting it. 

It was at least a full minute of back and forth heated exploration before suddenly he was gone, running back into the fight and leaving you there astonished. Had it been a lie? Had he indeed fooled you? You thought you knew the truth of it but left with only empty air as your companion suddenly you weren’t sure. You thought from the way he had clung to you and how his heart raced faster as the kiss went on that it hadn’t just been a ruse to do get you to comply however you had really only known each other a day so perhaps you’d misjudged your sudden and surprising connection.

It took a solid couple of minutes for you to recover yourself before you left the safety of the trees and ran back towards the fight only there was no longer any fight so you dropped to a purposeful stride. The last of the angels had been taken care of. You could see Maggie following Gabe from the opposite direction back to the makeshift camp while Sam, Dean, Cas, and Floyd were in a loose gathering at the sleeping spot.

“Low blow Sam.” You said flatly as you passed the hunter and went to check on Maggie.

“I’m sorry Y/R…I” Sam started to apologize but Y/N hurried on and didn’t hear the rest as dawn started to take hold.

“What was that about?” Dean asked his brother quirking an eyebrow curiously.

“I fucked up.” Sam replied with a sigh watching Y/N as a pang of guilt hit him hard.

“Well that ain’t new.” Dean said with a smirk and a chuckle at his own joke. He didn’t know exactly what his brother was referring to but it was certainly clear who it was about.


	4. Tears in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey brings the group to the tunnel where they suffer a great loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Chose this chapter title because when I was 18 I lost my best friend as the result of a car accident and Tears in Heaven was the first song I heard on the radio after being told she had died.  
> \- 2020/07/02 Added about 900 words to the chapter including more POVs.

Half an hour later and your group had put the grisly scene of dead angels and some distance behind you. Ignoring Sam’s pleading looks and attempts to talk you hung to the back of the group with Maggie and Floyd and learned more about their situation and how they had attempted the tunnel previously. 

“We didn’t know it was infested with vampires and none of us had the kind of weapons or experience like you guys have.” Maggie shared, sadness tinging her voice, “Up until then we’d been hiding in abandoned buildings and stuff but some of Michael’s angels found us and killed half of our people so the rest of us figured we needed to get somewhere safer and then we heard about this outpost.” 

“Yeah,” Floyd added, “we heard there’s people there who are experienced in fighting this kind of stuff, kinda like an army or something. Is that what your people are like too?”

“Well, my people aren’t quite an army but there are people who were in the military before all this shit went down and there were some survivalists too and between them all they trained the rest of us.” You shared recalling the first gruelling weeks of combat training. You had already been healthy and fit but didn’t have a lot of muscle tone like you did now so it had been a brutal introduction to getting battle ready. Yes, men had a biological advantage when it came to building muscle but now you could give as good as you got and you had the added benefit of being faster and more agile. 

“What happened at the tunnel if you don’t mind me asking?” You inquired in a gentle tone. “The more we know ahead of time the better chance we have of making it through.”

“We didn’t get that far in, maybe a half mile or so before we were attacked. It’s dark so it was hard to tell what direction they came from. They got Carrie first,” Floyd provided with a hitch in his voice, “then it was like they were picking us off one by one as we ran back for the entrance. I don’t think they were organized though, I think it just happened like that. They were feral and just…savage.” 

“I’m really sorry about your friends.” You said sincerely to them both knowing it was going to be extra hard on them to try and make it through the cavern because no doubt there would be ‘leftovers’ of their first attempt.

“Thanks.” Floyd spoke while a couple of tears trailed down Maggie’s cheeks. 

Sam and Dean had been conversing at the head of the group as the top of the rocky hill for the tunnel came into view in the distance.

“So spill. What happened back there with Y/N?” Dean pushed for the story.

“Nothing.” Sam replied but the flush on his neck and cheeks betrayed him. 

“That wasn’t nothing. Y/N seemed angrier than a cat in water.”

“It’s nothing…I just…uh, kissed her.” Sam finally confessed and let out a huff of frustration at how pushy his brother could be when wanted to know something. 

“You kissed her?! When? Why?” Dean almost exclaimed out loud but managed to keep his voice low enough for the others not to hear. Although the why he could figure out on his own, Y/N was hot both physically and in how she could take care of herself. She definitely wasn’t no damsel in distress.

“During the fight. It was near the end…just to keep her out of it, keep her from getting’ killed by the angels.” The younger hunter responded trying to make it seem like it was no big deal.

“And did you kiss Floyd too? Or Maggie? To keep them safe?” Dean jabbed at his brother with a grin.

No! I thought I’d leave that to you.” Sam retorted scowling.

“Well Maggie’s cute but a little too close to jailbait for me.” The older hunter joked. “So, was it good?”

“I’m not going to tell you that! I told you it was just to keep her out of the fight.” Sam declared emphatically. 

“Well, whatever it was, you better go apologize before we hit these tunnels.” Dean said a little more soberly.

Sam glanced back to where Y/N was talking to Maggie and Floyd and knew his brother was right. He owed her that and he wanted to make things right. The more he thought about Y/N the more he found himself wishing they weren’t in some hell made on Earth but rather somewhere he could get to know her better…maybe even a lot better. With that thought he dropped back and touched her elbow asking, “Y/R, can we talk for a minute?”

You were tempted to deny him but finally you nodded and the two of you slowed your pace until you were at the rear of the group. You knew it was going to be about what took place in the trees and while you were cross you still wanted to hear what he had to say. A big part of you hoped you were mistaken about his intentions.

“Y/R, I’m sorry. Really. We…I…I know we’ve really just met but I kind of feel like we connected and I’ve lost so many people I honestly was just afraid of something happening to you.” Sam admitted baring his soul which definitely wasn’t easy for him, “I know you’re a great fighter and all. I wasn’t trying to imply you couldn’t take care of yourself, but even the best hunters eventually get…you know.”

*Killed* you thought to yourself, completing his sentence.

You weighed his words for a long moment and it was the tunnel entrance coming into view that finally made you say, “Fine,” and softening further you added, “I get it, but next time I am shoving you in the trees and taking off to fight the angels.”  
“Deal.” Sam replied with a chuckle relieved you seemed to have forgiven him. 

A few minutes later the group gathered at the entrance checking weapons, flashlights, and other survival paraphernalia. Sam had to restrain himself from being overly concerned about Y/N’s gear for fear of offending her once more. 

“You good?” Maggie asked Floyd handing him the flashlight she pulled from his pack.

“What do you think?” he countered as he returned the favour. “Second time’s a charm, right?”

You watched the exchange knowing they were trying to bolster each other’s courage and put on a brave face despite the horror that potentially lay ahead.

“Alright, here’s the plan. Stay close, keep walking, anything moves kill it.” Sam instructed the group to which you nodded.

“Let’s do this.” Dean intoned as he took the lead position.

Sam bent back the sheet of metal covering the entrance while you and the others each stepped warily into the shadowy mining shaft weapons at the ready. The air was dusty and gave an oppressive feeling making you acutely aware of the tons of rock and dirt overhead. Every few yards there were wooden braces on the walls and ceiling helping to keep the structure from collapsing. With all the chunks of rock littering the passageway you weren’t entirely reassured.

One you were all inside and Sam let go of the makeshift metal barrier it became incredibly gloomy so you each broke your light sticks hanging around your necks and swept your flashlights over your surroundings to get your bearings. With only seven of you the beams did little to suppress the dark and only lit up perhaps fifteen percent of your environment. The sound of dripping water added to the dank atmosphere giving it a horror movie vibe you could definitely do without. In fact, it reminded you of the movie My Bloody Valentine which you had seen shortly before the scourge of Michael. You hoped there was no crazed miner with a pick axe up ahead ready to impale each of you. Unfortunately, the sound of all your feet crunching the dirt and gravel on the ground was made louder by the tight space you were travelling so if there were he would know exactly where you all were.

A few minutes later Floyd’s yelp and Maggie’s scream broke the silence and the former apologized with an embarrassed shrug, “Sorry, tripped.” As he moved to regain his footing he recoiled from what it was he had tripped over. A torn backpack from one of his fellow group members that died the first time he and Maggie had been in the tunnel. A couple of feet away was a bloody sneaker.

Once Floyd was standing again your group continued on the passageway, even more on edge. Within ten minutes you could hear the sickening sounds of a vampire feeding on its already dead prey. Its teeth scrapped on bone as it bit into the remaining flesh trying to suck any last remnants of blood it may contain. It was so focused on its task it didn’t even react as you all approached.

“Wait, wait, wait. Here let me.” Sam offered and when the bloodsucker finally reacted with a hiss and growl he separated its head from its body in one smooth move with his machete. The creature’s head softly thudded to the ground beside a few torn up bodies, some fresher than others. It was a repulsive scene and a grim reminder of what lay ahead.

With little hesitation and no additional words necessary your group moved on. Forty-five minutes in and you began to hear multiple noises this time coming from more than once direction. Maggie screamed again as one of the creatures leapt out from the dark and grabbed her from behind.

“Maggie! Maggie!” Floyd cried out trying to get to her and save her. Dean got there first and swung his blade missing the creature so it took off back into the shadows.

You placed a hand on the younger woman’s shoulder reassuringly as Dean asked, “You alright?” Maggie nodded and gave you an appreciative smile. “You’re being very brave. It’s very impressive.” You encouraged her. It definitely wouldn’t help if the petite brunette fell to pieces along the way but you were being honest with her. For a ‘civilian’ to face what she and Floyd were facing was an incredible testament to their characters.

“Let’s keep moving.” Dean ordered.

Shortly after, you all came to a chamber of sorts where several tunnels splintered off. Natural light shone from above from some sort of opening in the ceiling. Beneath it was a pool of water created by the water dripping in from the breach. You all took a moment to explore the space in order to determine which tunnel you needed to take. You looked up to see if it was something you could climb through but it looked like an overhead ventilation shaft and none of you had any climbing equipment.

“Hey, we got a blocked passage over here. We’re gonna need to move some rocks.” Dean said after choosing the shaft that would provide the most direct means. Casiel and Gabe moved to do what was required and began to shift the large stones. The rest of you kept guard to ensure they could work uninterrupted.

“You sure you’re okay?” You whispered to Maggie who was jumpy and pale. Her eyes were wide and she clutched her flashlight so tight her knuckles were white. The brunette gulped and said in a wavering voice, “No but it’s not like we have a choice.” You squeezed her arm and then moved towards the cave in to help Cas and Gabriel.

You paused when you heard Maggie say, “Guys?” in a fearful tone and instead used your light to inspect some of the recesses in the walls a little closer. Sam and Dean followed suit.

“Dean.” Sam called his brother as he ducked down slightly to look at another open passageway. His single flashlight did little to penetrate the darkness. Suddenly chaos erupted as a vamp jumped out and grabbed Floyd dragging him off into the abyss.

“Floyd!” Maggie cried out as several other undead jumped in from numerous different directions.

One of the fanged monsters flung you backwards into the rock wall snapping at your neck but missing because you had managed to bring up the knife Dean had gifted you in time to block its deadly attack. Dean was similarly shoved and fighting off two of the brutes.

“I got it, I got it.” You heard Sam declare from Maggie’s direction. She screamed as another came at her and this time Dean yanked it away from her having dispatched his previous attackers. The cavern was now full of the sounds of snarls, screams, and fighting.

Panic settled into Sam’s gut when he saw Y/N being attacked. He intended to charge over and help despite his earlier promise to essentially not ‘cramp her style’. Dean was clearly in battle mode and was taking care of the others so Sam didn’t feel guilty for focusing on Y/N’s well-being.

Planting a foot in the abdomen of the vamp attacking you, you pushed it away far enough that you were able to switch to the machete and decapitate the freak. Another quickly took its place and from over its shoulder you saw two spring on Sam and manage to drag him down to his knees.

“Sammy!” Dean cried out as one of them tore into his brother’s neck causing a gush of blood to spurt out.

“Sam!” you called out in shock but were still caught in a struggle with the beast that had grabbed you by the wrists and wrestled with you trying to get close to your jugular. It almost seemed like a macabre dance as you wrestled to free yourself.

“Dean!” Sam shouted but he was quickly weakening from the immediate and severe loss of blood. His thoughts now were solely on his brother who he knew would break if something were to happen to him. He’d been protecting his little brother all his life like it was his mission from God and if Sam died, Dean would likely lose his purpose or try something stupid like another crossroads deal.

Even with the limited light provided by the chasm above you could see the look of fear that had taken over Dean’s face as he cried out again, “Sam!”

As if infused with more strength Dean freed himself from both of the new vamps attacking him. One had even jumped on his back as he went to run to his brother but he flung it off. He couldn’t lose his brother, not now, not after all they’d been through and certainly not on Dean’s watch. It wasn’t just because it was his duty to protect Sam but he loved his brother fiercely and would be not much more than a shell without him.

“Sam!” Cas shouted and ran after the fiends swiftly dragging Sam away.

Your eyes moistened with tears knowing that an attack like that was certainly fatal. You almost faltered in your battle but eventually got the upper hand and decapitated a second vamp.

Maggie screamed again and Dean now with a gun in his hand blew the head off the vamp about to lunge for her before running towards the opening where Sam had disappeared.

“Sam!” You could hear Castiel call again but couldn’t see him in the darkness.

“Sammy!” Dean yelled again as he crossed the threshold of the side tunnel but was stopped by Castiel’s return.

The desperate tone of the older brother wrenched your heart and a few of the tears in your eyes broke free. Your heart ached for both the brother who had been stolen away and the one who remained.

“He’s gone.” Cas told his friend gravely knowing that wouldn’t be enough for Dean.

“No!” Dean growled and tried to get past Cas to chase after Sam and the creatures that had taken him. 

Castiel struggled to keep hold of him, to prevent him from futilely chasing his brother. He held deep compassion for both brothers but he had seen the devastating wounds Sam had taken. There was no possible way to survive that which meant there was also no way Castiel with his weakened powers could reverse the damage. The only thing he could do was honour what Sam would have wanted and keep Dean from meeting the same fate.

“Dean... We. Don’t. Have. Time.” Cas intoned putting emphases on each word.

The heartbreak on Dean’s face was there for all to see. He looked vulnerable and devastated.

“Dean. We can’t save him.” Cas reasoned which was not easy for him to say and the loss of Sam grieved him as well.

Dean looked distraughtly down the passageway in disbelief, a prayer in his eyes that this was just some horrible mistake and Sam would appear out of the darkness having vanquished his assailants. It took both Cas and Gabe to finally pull him away.

“Dean.” You said but had no idea what else to say. There were no words that would comfort him, no gesture that could console. More tears joined the others on your cheeks as you wept quietly. He glanced at you but said nothing as he threw himself into moving the rocks.


	5. Until It's Time For You to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your remaining group makes it to the check point where you make some important realizations and there is a bittersweet reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020/07/02 A shorter chapter but I added more including Dean's POV.

It was several hours after the remaining members of your group made it through the tunnel that you attempted to talk to Dean again. Along the way you had spoken mostly to Maggie about Floyd and offered her an ear as she spoke about him.

Given that you had only known Dean and Sam a mere two days you didn’t feel qualified to offer any words of commiseration although you were certainly affected by Sam’s death. Instead you offered sustenance in the form of a protein bar. The spiky haired hunter had not eaten since the attack but had exerted a great amount of sweat and energy moving rocks and then leading the hike towards Dayton.

You held it out not hiding your look of concern. He glowered and waved it away as though it were an unnecessary distraction and would somehow impede his stride along the uneven path. Not giving up you slid the bar into a pocket in your khaki’s and held out a bottle of water. He didn’t acknowledge it and focused on the horizon.

“We need you.” You said simply, appealing to his sense of duty to get your group to safety. You were certainly capable of getting there on your own especially now that you were far enough into the former state of Ohio but he didn’t need to know that just yet. “You have to stay hydrated at least.” you added grabbing his hand mid step and firmly placing the bottle in his hand and let go so he couldn’t refuse.

Without slowing his pace, Dean grunted and then twisted the cap off and took a long gulp of the clean, clear liquid. He swished it in his mouth trying to moisten his tongue and lips and then spit it out to the side of the trail. He took another drink and swallowed this time. After a moment he offered it back but Y/N pulled another one from her pack and reslung her bag onto her back.

“He liked you.” he said to S/N in a gruff voice after a long silence. He wasn’t sure exactly how much and in what way but he knew his brother liked and respected the warrior like woman by his side. Sam had shared that he kissed her but played it off as though it were a tactic for her own benefit and little else. Dean suspected it might be more given how flustered his brother had become but he couldn’t be sure.

“I liked him too.” You answered without hesitation. You weren’t sure whether he meant as a person in general or something else but didn’t press for further explanation. You just wanted to be a listening post for him even though he had that with Castiel and Gabe. Sometimes an outsider was the best person to talk to and you were determined to be that for him.

“Said you’re capable.” Dean said trying to distract himself from something other than his grief even though the distraction was talking about the source of that grief.

That seemed to answer your unasked question while raising others. “I’ve trained with some of the best.” You replied noticing some of the wooden sign posts in the distance which meant you were coming up on the first sentry point on the way to your encampment.

“Said you were a great kisser too.” The hunter spoke trying to lighten his own mood. Sam hadn’t said that of course but given Y/N’s full pouty lips and mildly cocky personality he had no doubt she would be.

“Did he now?” You said and smirked with a raised eyebrow glad to see Dean was at least trying to cope.

“No, but I bet he would have if...” Dean replied and stopped *if he hadn’t died, if he hadn’t been killed by those pointy-eared motherfuckers* he thought anger swelling in him determined that once he got everyone remaining safely to the damned outpost he would go back and slaughter every fucking monster he saw with a berserker level rage and then get his brother’s body back. First he needed information though and Y/N seemed to be a good source given her ties to the more organized resistance groups.

You ever hear of someone named Mar-“ he started to ask but he was cut-off when Maggie spoke up having noticed some strange placards staked in the ground and posted to the trees, “Must be getting close to Dayton. At the outskirts at least.”

Castiel grunted and seemed to have difficulty walking further. He sighed heavily as it became a real struggle to move forward and finally said with a shake of his head, “I-I-I can’t. It’s this warding. It’s too strong.”

You tried to hide your surprise at this because you had thought he was simply name after the angel Castiel from the bible in a time long before Michael’s war. The Castiel you had heard of from the other soldiers was a being of malice and contempt for the human race. He was a torturer who was almost unrivalled at his craft and not some guy in a trench coat who seemed determined but still caring. It was in that moment you realized just who this group was.

You hadn’t spoken often to Mary, being on different missions than each other every time, but she had mentioned ‘her boys’ around the fire a couple of times as well as the angel Castiel who was their friend and brother-in-arms. When you first met Jack he had told you about his surrogate dads but you had forgotten their names with the whole revelation of there being an alternate Earth, Jack being a Nephilim, and the possibility there could be another you out there in the universe. You had filed it all away in your mind because it was simply too hard to grasp. You had focused instead on what you could see and could fight. People in the camp tended not to focus on the past anyway because there was nothing you could do to change it and it only distracted you from surviving.

Gabriel stepped up to one of the signs, dragged an angel blade along the marking before touching it with his hand. The markings on all of the painted signs suddenly glowed red, smoked for a moment, and then blackened.

As you knew would happen, armed figures stepped out from between the trees and pointed their rifles.

“Woah, woah, woah…woah, we’re not here to fight.” Castiel reassured holding out his hands in surrender. “We’re just looking for…” he added and paused as a blond woman joined the others in the clearing. “Mary.”

Dean turned towards them and could not believe his eyes.

“Castiel.” Mary said in even more surprise seeing the dark haired Angel. It took a moment but she finally noticed Dean in her peripheral vision. Mother and son walked towards each other stunned.

“How did you even find us?” Mary queried and then hugged her oldest son.

It was a very bittersweet reunion. When they pulled apart slightly you could see how broken Dean looked as his mother asked about Sam.

“Dean? Where’s Sam?” the female hunter asked. Finally Dean cried for his brother. It wasn’t a sob, just a few tears betraying his inner pain and turmoil. Your heart ached for them as Dean had to tell his mother that her other son was dead.


	6. Coitus Interruptus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Y/R talk and the hunter realizes they both have something very important in common. Things get a little hot.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020/07/02 Updated this chapter to add Dean's POV and fix the past/present tense issue. I settled on using past tense since it comes more naturally to me. Another bit of a short chapter but watching the show some of the scenes if not most are quick too.

It took a few more hours and was early afternoon before everyone reached the outpost. During the remaining trek you had left Dean alone not wanting to intrude on his and Mary’s grief. In the meantime you got the latest updates from the others who provided the armed welcome at the checkpoint when Dean’s group approached. You were relieved to hear that your scouting partner Daryl had made it back only needing stitches on a couple of gashes from when you had been ambushed by the vamps.

“If you need anything let me know.” You told Daryl as you headed out the open door of the shabby cabin where medical treatment and recovery took place.

“Oh, sorry!” you exclaimed bumping into Dean on the way out. “Were you looking for the Doc?” you recovered.

“Actually, I was actually looking for you.” Dean said, his expression inscrutable. He wasn’t sure exactly why he wanted to talk to Y/N other than to get answers as to why she hadn’t shared that her people were also his mother’s people. He understood the need for caution but that didn’t stop Dean from feeling frustrated at being kept in the dark.

“Is there something I can do for you?” you asked, a look of concern crossing your features.

“Mind if we go for a walk?” Dean followed up feeling this conversation was best had out of the way of the others in case things got a little shouty. Y/N seemed like a bit of a fire-cracker so he couldn’t predict her response.

“No, of course not.” You answer easily.

As the two of you strolled casually across the open area and past all the cabins. You said nothing and allowed him to both lead the way and gather his thoughts. He stooped for a second and gathered up some small stones in his hand before straightening up once more.

“So you said you trained with some of the best. One o’ those include my mother?” the hunter finally asked taking one of the stones out of his other palm and tossed it ahead along the path.

You sighed knowing this conversation had been coming. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, any of you. I actually didn’t know she was your mother. You and Sam hadn’t mentioned your last name was Winchester or I would have made the connection.”

The gravel trail gave way to dirt as you continued your walk and soon you were out of view of the camp. 

“So, what’s your story then?” Dean asked tossing another pebble and forcing himself to keep an open mind. Walking so close together he could smell the soap and shampoo wafting off her skin and hair. While he’d talked to his mother about what happened in the tunnel she’d probably gotten cleaned up some although it looked like she’d had to put the same clothes back on. There were still blood stains and small tears in the fabric from when they’d first crossed paths. He couldn’t place the somewhat intoxicating scent so it was simply a mystery just like the woman beside him.

“I share the same story as most people here. Michael came, he saw, he slaughtered. My family was gone and I had to carry on.” You replied with a shrug. It had been about eight years since and was practically ancient history. Not that you were over it by any means but it didn’t hurt as much as it used to. The only consolation you had was that your parents and little brother had been together when they all died in the early days of the war. You had been on the front lines as a sort of ‘war correspondent’ despite your limited experience. It was your ability to get in and out of certain areas without being detected that had led to your becoming a scout in the coming years when the job of reporter no longer mattered because there were no longer any papers left to print the story.

You stopped in front of a tree and leaned against it while he continued to throw gravel pieces absentmindedly.

“I’m sorry about Sam.” You said softly after a long silence.

Dean’s expression clouded over until finally he responded with, “I don’t want to talk about it.” It had been hard enough to talk about with his mother, he didn’t want to go through it again.

“Most people don’t but…” and you had no idea what to say. You had been in his same shoes and couldn’t give those same platitudes people had said to you.

“I lost my brother too…because of Michael… he was twelve…” you offered looking down at your feet and trailed off recalling Galen’s excited face when you’d bought him a drone that year for the holidays. Yep, definitely not over it.

The sandy blond hunter dropped the rest of the stones into the dirt with disinterest at their existence. Almost like he’d forgotten he’d picked them up in the first place.

“Sorry.” Dean responded and gazed at Y/N. One mystery down, many others to go. He didn’t think there was anyone nearby who could understand his pain least of all her but perhaps he’d been wrong. And the fact that her brother had been just a kid must have made it especially rough.

“It was a long time ago.” You replied wrapping your arms around yourself.

You looked up at him when you felt his hand on your arm as though trying to reassure you when he was the one who’d lost his brother that very morning. You put your hand over his and for a moment you just stared at each other. Gradually you felt the atmosphere between you shift, become more charged.

Dean wanted to comfort her just as much as he needed comforting. There was just something about Y/N. She was soft yet tough, feminine yet fiery, and determined yet sweetly funny. It was a strange combination that had had Sam’s attention for certain. He wasn’t positive what his brother’s interest in her was and now he would never know. The fact that Sam had been captivated by Y/N made Dean want to get closer to her as a way of still being close to his brother. It was this aching need that guided Dean’s next actions. 

He reached up and cupped your cheek, hesitated, then leaned his head down and kissed you. It was soft and slow and his lips were full and smooth. Sam’s kiss had been passionate and desperate because he’d feared for your life whereas Dean’s was gentle and probing but you weren’t sure why he was kissing you other than maybe to distract himself.

“Dean…I…” you start knowing you should tell him about your kiss with his brother and then deciding not to because unknowingly you felt the same need he did. He pulled slightly back scanning your face, his green eyes shifting between yours to see if this wasn’t what you wanted.

You reach up and touched his stubbled chin with the tips of your fingers then stepped on tip toe and pressed your lips to his. This time he hesitated so you kissed him more firmly and parted your lips. It was all the invitation he needed before he used his free hand to pull you closer by the waist. The hand on your cheek slid into your silky hair.

“Y/R” Dean whispered against her mouth and then licked your bottom lip as he felt his need increase and spread warmth through his body. He closed his eyes allowing himself to sink into the moment and returned each of Y/N’s kisses, matching her pace. Her lips felt like silk and lit a fire in his loins. It was no wonder Sam was at a loss for words when Dean asked if she was a great kisser. He now learned for himself that indeed she was. As the kiss lasted longer and longer it became less about wanting to remain close to Sam and more about her and what she was doing to him.

“Dean.” You intoned back but with a little more need and closed your eyes as well. You wrapped your arms around his neck and he leaned forward pinning your body against the tree. “Dean.” You said again as you grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him closer. By now your tongue’s wrestled together and your breath quickened as your heart rate increased. It had been too long since you’d wanted to get this physical with someone right away but Dean seemed to know exactly what to do in order to make you desire that intimacy. So much so you didn’t even care where you were. It was a risk but that added to the thrill.

“Uunnhhh.” You whined lightly.  
  
“Y/R?” Dean groaned questioningly.

“It’s fine. I want this.” You reassured in a husky whisper as the heat growing in your body intensified.

After pausing, giving you a chance to change your mind Dean tugged at Y/N’s shirt tucked into her green khakis.

You might have taken more time but there was always the chance someone could happen upon you as you weren’t that far off the main trail. Your shirt came loose and you broke from his kiss long enough to tug it over your head and toss it to the side. It took a little more time to remove his multi-layered shirts but soon they joined yours. He wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you up so that your toes just barely touched the ground. The kisses grew more passionate as your legs grew weak.

Dean released Y/N only enough that he could free a hand which was soon cupping her perfectly-sized breast through the thin fabric of her bra. His thumb circled her nipple and he could feel it tighten from the attention. He could feel himself hardening against her pelvis. Sliding his hand under her bra so that his calloused palm was touching her smooth flesh he did the same thing and then kneaded it gently.

You knew already you weren’t willing to wait long before you had to have his rough hands somewhere else and his hardness inside you. It had been quite some time after all since your last sexual encounter and you hadn’t realized how much you wanted and needed it. If it were Sam here instead of Dean you would want it just as much now that it was like a raging fire inside you. You had more of an emotional connection with Sam but as bad as it sounded, Dean was here now and you seriously needed to get laid.

“Dean?” you practically plead but just as he starts to slip a hand down the front of your pants you are cut short when an alarm suddenly pierced the air.

“Fuck!” You curse at the horrible timing.

“What’s that?” Dean questioned, immediately on guard. 

“Someone unexpected has arrived at camp.” You said with a disappointed groan because it meant you had to stop what you were doing immediately and head back. When he let you go you gathered up both your clothes from the ground and handed him his shirts. Quickly you are both dressed and hurrying back along the side trail toward the cabins. Many of the others were already gathered and Dean immediately joined his mother who looked concerned.

Coming up to Maggie’s side you asked her quietly, “We know who it is yet?”

“No.” she replied and stared towards the gateway just like the others.

A figure moved forward through the shadows of entry point until he emerged into the late afternoon sun.

“Sam?” Dean asked, his eyes widening in disbelief. 


	7. Being Dead is Overrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of surprise family reunions as this chapter encompasses more of the season 13 episode 'Exodus'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Told from the POV of Sam and Dean.

Sam, looking somewhat defeated, hugged his mother who was clearly relieved to see him even if she didn’t understand how. She didn’t seem as surprised as she might have been because of her own miraculous resurrection a few years ago. For a moment it didn’t seem like she would let him go until the cause of his guilt-ridden expression followed him through the gate.

Lucifer.

“What happened?” Dean asked Sam while eyeing the demon suspiciously.

“He uh…” Sam said and cleared his throat, “…he brought me back.” He added avoiding Dean’s gaze. He caught Y/N’s for a second and then let it go.

For his part Lucifer shrugged adopting a magnanimous expression, “It’s what I do.” It was so fake it made Sam cringe.

“It’s not what you…” Castiel started to accuse but quickly changed focus and demanded, “How did you get in here?”

“VIP pass. I’m with the band.” Lucifer quipped and glanced over to Jack. After a long pause of disbelief from the others he continued his charade. “Come on, shouldn’t you be thanking me? I-I gave Sammy an extra life.” the fallen angel tried reasoning and futilely gestured to the now walking, talking Sam Winchester. “Besides with my little bro here being a hot mess, I figured you need me.”

Gabriel looked slightly pained at the reference to his diminished powers.

“So, I’m here to join the team.” Lucifer added as though giving a marketing pitch. In a way it was since he was pitching himself as a hero and protector. It made Sam feel all the more shamefaced for giving in and bringing him to the outpost. 

Switching gears Lucifer then addressed his offspring, “Your name is Jack.”

“And yours is Lucifer.” Jack responded with an equal mix of curiosity and distrust. Y/N put a protective hand on Jack’s shoulder.

“You don’t have to do this.” Y/N whispered to the Nephilim with a familiarity that surprised Sam. It was as though she knew him.

“No, no, no, no, no.” Dean spoke up fiercely and pointed a finger at Lucifer, “You, don’t talk to him.” Then pointing at Jack he added, “And you, don’t listen to him.” 

The hunter took a few stalking steps towards Lucifer who responded, “Um, don’t you think that’s his choice?”

“No.” Castiel stated plainly as protective of Jack as ever.

“You’re trying to keep me from my son?” Lucifer asked in disbelief and amusement at what he saw as Castiel's audacity. 

“Oh, this is Kelly Kline’s son. He’s nothing like you.” The angel replied tersely.

“Don’t say he’s nothing like me. I’m the only one who understands him.” Lucifer stated, clearly insulted. “This power he has? I’m powerful…dangerous…ruthless.” Realizing he was no longer supporting his case he added with a glance at his son, “In the best sense though.”

“No. Kill him.” Dean ordered Gabriel and Cas.

Lucifer chuckled and gestured to Gabriel, “Huh, he’s not strong enough.”

“Dean?” Gabriel started to reason but Dean would have none of it.

“You’ve got the blade. He’s the devil! Kill him!” 

“Stop it.” Jack said at first under his breath until clearly he’d had enough. “Stop it!”

With the sound of fluttering angel wings he disappeared along with Y/N who’d had a reassuring hand on him at the time.

“Well great! He does that when he’s scared. Way to go… DAD!” Dean spat at the devil.

“I’ll go look for him.” Gabe offered and left to search for the young man.

“I don’t understand all the hostility. You…Need…Me.” Lucifer stated in frustration as though explaining the situation to a group of unruly toddlers. “I am a walking weapon. I know this Michael. Heck I beat him. So how about a little R-E-S-P-E-C-T.” 

Clenching his jaw, Cas rolled his eyes and then with sharp movements unzipped a pocket on Dean’s pack and pulled out a pair of special handcuffs.

“In case your innate evil overwhelms this new-found team spirit, you won’t mind wearing these then will you? You’re not at full power. They should hold you.” The Angel of Thursday presented gruffly.

As if he didn’t have a care in the world and this was all part of his plan, Lucifer presented his wrists to be shackled. “Slap ‘em on.”

“So if you’re here, is the rift closed?” Sam asked.

“No, it’s open. I left Rowena some grace.” The fallen Archangel said smugly. “So you haaave… thinking…31 hours give or take.”

“You watch him while Gabriel looks for Jack.” Dean instructed Castiel who nodded.

Dean led Sam a short distance away near one of the shack-like buildings. As they walked the younger Winchester set the timer on his phone for 31 hours. “Hey, listen, I’m sorry about all this.” He offered in a low voice and tucked the phone away in the pocket of his jacket.

“Are you good?” Dean asked and Sam knew he was really asking if he’d been turned or if there were yet more strings Lucifer could hold over them.

“I’m alive, yeah.”

“Well then you got nothin’ to apologize for.”

Sam nodded trying to accept Dean’s words but still feeling guilty for bringing Lucifer to the outpost. Dean pulled him into a long tight hug and added, “I thought I lost you man.”

“What’s with Y/R? It seemed like she knows Jack.” Sam queried after the hug ended and ran a hand through his hair to brush it aside.

“Yeah. Mom too.” Dean replied with a noise indicating that he should really stop being surprised by anything at this point. 

“What do you mean?” Sam asked frowning with confusion.

“Y/R didn’t know she was our mom. She’s a scout with Mom’s group. We didn’t have much time to talk before you showed up.” Dean answered. There was a flash of something in his brother’s eyes, like realization that Sam couldn’t quite place but pushed it aside at Dean’s next question.

“What do we do about Lucifer?”

“I’ll handle it.” The younger hunter said resolutely, “I will Dean, let me handle it.”

“Okay.” Dean accepted.


	8. Tell Me Lies, Tell Me Sweet Little Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack questions himself and Y/R tries to clear the air with Sam and Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020/07/02 Updated to fix continuity issue due to my updates on earlier chapters and to fix past/present tense issues.

Jack fought back his emotions as flashes of memories flooded his mind. First they were about his mother who he knew had loved him as much as any mother could. The look of love, care, and concern in her eyes was the same as the look Mary would get when reminiscing about Sam and Dean. Then there were images of his foster fathers being supportive and making him feel like family but soon the images went dark to the times he’d failed them and hurt them as well as innocent people who had been unfortunate enough to encounter him.

“Jack?” Y/N queried softly. “What can I do to help?”

“Why do I hurt people?” the young man asked in an anguished tone.

“You don’t Jack.” Y/N reassured him.

“Yes I do!” he responded and hung his head in shame. “I don’t mean to but it keeps happening. Or maybe I do, I don’t know, I can’t tell anymore.”

“I don’t believe it.” You said and wrapped your arms around him like you would Galen if he were still alive. At first the Nephilim resisted as though not feeling worthy of your unconditional support.

“You would hate me if you knew the truth.”

“I do know the truth Jack. I know that you are young and inexperienced in this world and that you make mistakes just like the rest of us.”

“They hate him so much…Lucifer… but I’m his son… so if they hate him, how can they care about me?” he argued.

“You aren’t Lucifer. You aren’t Sam and Dean either. You are who you choose to be.” You countered warmly and let him go trying to catch his gaze.

“I need to know more…about him.”

“You can ask him a thousand questions Jack but it won’t change that.” After a pause you added, “Maybe talking to him will make you realize that.”

Thinking it over he finally nodded, placed a hand on your arm, and with a whoosh, you are back at the encampment. Less than a second later he was gone again.

You let out a sigh hoping he would find what he needed.

“Can we talk?” said a voice behind you.

“Sam.” You said and broke out into a smile despite the flash of guilt that hit you in the chest. You knew you really didn’t have anything to feel guilty about since Sam had been dead when you made out with his brother and despite Sam’s earlier declaration that he felt a connection to you he hadn’t really specified what kind. Was it like a really good friend, a sister type, or had he meant something a little more along lines of a romantic feeling. You realized though that as much as Dean was hot and would have been a great sexual partner the feeling you felt when Sam came through those gates and your sense of guilt meant you hoped it was romance that was in the cards. “Well, rumours of your death were greatly exaggerated.”

“Uh, huh, yeah.” Sam said and flashed a momentary grin as he flushed.

*Well romance and sex…* you thought to yourself seeing that infectious grin on his ruggedly handsome face. *What is going on with me* your thoughts went on *It’s like I’m a horny teenager all over again. Finally some new faces and I’m ready to drop my panties*. It was highly out of character for you since you prided yourself on your self-control but damn Mary Winchester made some good looking kids.

From across the way you could see Dean approaching and you knew that you had to tell Sam what had happened with his brother or at least a toned down version of it. You didn’t want to cause any issue between the two of them.

“I-uh-need to tell you something.” You started not sure quite of the words to choose.

“Don’t worry, Dean told me.” Sam said and ran a hand through his tousled hair. He was nervous because there was something particular he wanted to say.

“He did?” you asked a little confused.

“Yeah, how you’re a scout for the people here and how you know our mom and Jack.” He shared.

“Oh yes, that.” You reply surprised since you had only been gone with Jack for twenty minutes tops.

“Well there’s something else I should tell you.”

Sam raised an eyebrow in curiosity but the two of you were interrupted by the arrival of Dean who looked from Sam to you and back again. A look of understanding suddenly lit his green eyes.

“Can I talk to you?” he said and it took you a moment to realize he is talking to you and not his brother.

“Can it wait?” you asked wanting to get this conversation over and get everything out in the open.

“No.” Dean said shortly and pulled Y/N away by the elbow. He had seen the way his brother was looking at Y/N and the fact that he sought out her company so soon after Lucifer had brought him back to life.

When you are a short distance away he declared, “Sam likes you.”

“Yeah, you told me that before and as I recall I told you I like him too.”

“I mean he _likes_ you.” Dean emphasized trying to get his meaning across.

“I figured that out when he kissed me this morning while we were being attacked by Michael’s angels.” Although really she hadn’t. She just wanted to get all this done and over with so they could all go back to the way things were before the travesty in the tunnel.

“You knew?”

“No. Yes. I mean I thought it was possible but now I am pretty sure.” You stammered.

“And then you kissed me?” Dean asked frowning.

“Well I wasn’t sure and then you and I had a moment and you were sad and I was sad and things just got out of control.” You offered and frowned in return not liking the change in his tone. “I was just about to tell him. I wasn’t hiding anything.”

“You can’t tell him.” Was the gruff response.

“Okay, now I’m confused. Are you mad because I kissed you or are you mad because I kissed Sam?”

“I’m not mad.” Dean said and then realized how tightly he was holding Y/N’s arm and let out a breath, “I’m not mad. I get it, things went sideways.”

“So, why can’t I tell him?”

“’Cause he likes you.” Dean responded getting frustrated that this didn’t seem logical to Y/N.

“Isn’t that more reason to be honest and tell him?” you quizzed, “Anyway, what makes you think he…?”

“Is into you? Sam has certain tells and they were on display like the Bat Signal when he was talking to you.”

“Look, you’re both cute and clearly I’m attracted but I just met you both like two days ago.” You said not wanting to get in the middle of some family drama.

“I just lost my brother and thank god… well, thank… whatever... he’s back and I will do anything to make him happy.”

“Even lie to him?” you asked.

“Especially lie to him.” Dean affirmed.

“Okay, I won’t say anything but don’t blame me if it bites you on the ass later.” You retorted getting the feeling it was going to bite you on the ass too.

You both rejoined Sam who looked at one of you and then the other, “Everything alright?”

“Great!” you and Dean respond in unison.


	9. Prelude to a Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/R and Sam get to know each other better and Sam comes up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick chapter to push part of the plot along and line up some ducks for the coming story.  
> 2020/07/02 Updated to include Sam's POV and fix a continuity issue.

“What was that about?” Sam asked curiously after Dean had left the two of you alone in order to go look for you mother.

“Just Dean looking after his baby brother.” You teased trying to distract him from that line of questioning even though it was actually the truth.

Sam made a noise to convey his resigned amusement at Y/N’s jest and annoyance with his brother at the same time.

“”Whatever he said…” the hunter started but Y/N cut him off.

“It’s fine. He’s just looking out for your best interests.” You said with a shrug and then brightened, “Anyway, I didn’t get a chance to say I’m glad you’re back, no matter how it happened.”

“Thanks.” Sam said and dipped his head a couple of times nodding. He was pleased with Y/N’s words. Given his death and subsequent resurrection he decided he was not going to waste time, he knew what he wanted and he was going to do his best to make sure it happened. Knowing that Lucifer had only brought him back to get to Jack scared him. He should have been a goner for good this time and that left him with misgivings.

You made a hand gesture inviting Sam to walk and talk. Besides training and cleaning weapons it was about one of the only things to do around there. He fell into step beside you and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“So, I take it you and your brother came here to find your mom and Jack?” You asked not sure exactly where he wanted to take this conversation.

“Yeah.” He replied easily but with a small hint of regret in his tone.

“So, what’s your plan now? Go home to where you come from?” you asked genuinely curious. It would certainly take care of the whole not telling Sam you made out with his brother thing but it would suck at the same time because now that you were pretty sure how Sam felt and you were feeling the same it would end things before they even had a chance to get started. 

“Uh, yeah.” He replied a little quieter and deep in thought wrestling with how best to approach what it was he really wanted to ask.

“Well, it has certainly been interesting meeting you.” You offered sincerely but not without a slightly deflated feeling.

There was a long silence as you continued your leisurely pace.

“You should come with us.” Sam finally spoke figuring out the best would be to simply lay his cards on the table.

“You’re a nice guy Sam and I like you, I do, but we don’t really know each other. Besides we’re kind of in the middle of a war here. I can’t abandon that.” You said in a gentle and kind tone. It wasn’t that you weren’t interested in his suggestion but you owed it to the people here to stick it through. Some of them had saved your ass a time or two and some of them hadn’t made it at all.

Sam nodded again and was sure Y/N could practically see the wheels turning in his head, “Yeah, I get that, I mean all of you should come with us. It’ll be safer. You can regroup.” He had known she wouldn’t come back with him and Dean on her own, not that his idea was simply to get her to his Earth, he had thought it about it during the hike to the base camp with Lucifer. The people here were dying and there just was no way he could see that they could win this war with the limited resources they had.

As you continued to walk you came upon an old picnic table and hopped on top to sit with your legs dangling off the edge while he continued to stand. 

“I admit, I’d like the opportunity to get to know you better, I would, but you’d have a lot of hard core people to convince.”

Y/N’s words pleased him and he flashed a quick smile that for a moment wasn’t tinged with guilt, worry, or stress. She reached out and captured one of his hands in hers and gave it a light squeeze until he took a seat beside her. His plan honestly about her, it was about all of them, the fact that it would mean she would be part of the package was just a bonus.

“So, Sam Winchester, tell me about yourself. Tell me about one of your favourite memories.”

The two of you passed the time sharing memories, interests, and other things, glossing over the negative for the time being. About an hour and a half later Sam reluctantly got up, faced Y/N and said, “I should probably go find Dean and talk about the plan.” He hesitated trying to make a decision and then leaned down and kissed Y/N gently on the lips.

He was about to pull away but she quickly grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. It wasn’t as rushed and desperate as the one you’d shared in the trees but it swiftly became just as passionate. His hands came to rest on her hips and as the kiss deepened his grip tightened in equal measure. It was a full five minutes of exploring each other’s mouths before you both finally broke apart.

“I should…uh…I should...” He said breathlessly and tried to collect his thoughts.

“Find Dean.” You finished for him as your eyes sparkled and you licked your lips.

“Yeah.” He agreed.

“I’ll come with you.” You offered and slid off the table.


	10. What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam reveals his plan to Dean and Mary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Very short since it was a quick scene in the episode 'Exodus'.  
> 2020/07/03 Updated to include other POV's and fix a couple of typos.

Having returned along the same path it didn’t take long to spot the spikey haired hunter who was heading for one of the wooden shelters that was formerly used as a hitching post for horses to keep them out of the rain. Now there were wooden tables along the sides where people would check and clean their weapons.

“Hey, where’ve you two been?” Dean asked not breaking step as you and Sam joined him.

“Talking.” Sam answered and flushed ever so slightly which his brother did not miss.

“Talkin’ eh? Hmph.” Dean replied making it clear he did not believe his sibling.

Any teasing Dean might have done was cut off when the three of you spotted Mary clocking a handcuffed Lucifer in the face. He was then roughly dragged away by Castiel.

“Nice shot!” Dean praised his mother.

“Yeah, no kidding.” Sam agreed and continued, “We really should go look for Jack and get back home before it’s too late.”

For her part Mary looked somewhat torn like she had bad news to deliver. “I…uh…boys, about that..” after a moment and a sigh she pushed on, “I’m not going back.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Dean asked incredulously.

“I fought beside these people, beside Y/R and the others, I respect them, I respect their cause.” Their mother explained and echoing your own words added, “You can’t expect me just to abandon them.”

“No, Mom, that’s not… you heard what Lucifer said, we have 31 hours.” The taller brother reasoned.

“I…Sam…Dean” Mary looked to each of her boys, “I know what you went though to come find me.”

Dean made a nose and facial expression that seemed to indicate that that was a huge understatement. Sam had died trying to find her, the fact that he was alive again was a miracle…well what could be considered a miracle at any rate if it hadn’t been Lucifer who’d brought him back.

“But these people are being slaughtered. They need me here.” She added.

“No! We need you mom.” Dean bristled. In fact he was angry because it was just like when she went off hunting after being brought back by Amara. Why could she not simply stick with her boys where she’d be safe instead of abandoning them for some other person’s cause? Yes it was Michael but they were her sons and family came first so he continued with his anger filled diatribe.

“We do! We have been moppin’ up the world for years…years! We have been knocked down, we’ve been possessed, we’ve lost friends, we’ve lost family, we’ve lost each other, and we never walk away, ever, and sometimes we should’ve because not every fight, everywhere, can be won. It just can’t. Right?!” he fumed and then looked to Sam, “Tell her.”

“I think mom made up her mind.” Sam answered not looking at Dean. He was worried his brother would see it as a form of betrayal especially when he was on a rant but Sam had a plan that he hoped would cover both of their concerns.

“See!” Dean exclaimed and then realized what Sam had said, “Wait, what?”

“Mom doesn’t want to leave these people,” Sam said and then glanced at Y/R, “So let’s take them with us.” He didn’t say it but he was actually with Dean on the issue. He wanted his mother back with them more so than even wanting Y/R to come back too. 

“Dean looked at Sam like he was out of his mind and Mary countered, “They’ll never leave their home. They’ll never leave their cause.”

You nodded in agreement at that point but kept quiet during what was clearly a family discussion between the three of them.

“I’m not saying abandon the fight.” Sam became more impassioned, “I’m saying we get them somewhere safe, then we all figure out a way to take down Michael. Then once we do they can come back and save their world.” Sam flashed Y/R a quick expression of apology for talking about the situation like she wasn’t there and had no stakes in it.

Dean looked a little flabbergasted at the idea but Mary smiled and asked, “You’d do that for them?”

Coming round Dean said, “Well we got what, nine bustin’ out? What’s a few more? How many are we talkin’?”

Mary tilted her head as she made mental calculations, “Twenty-five?”

From the brothers’ expressions you guessed they hadn’t anticipated that many and that it would be somewhat of an obstacle.

“Okay, well getting’ an extra twenty-five through that rift, that might not be possible.” Dean confirmed your suspicions as Castiel joined your small cluster.

“Cas, hey, any update on Jack?” Sam queried.

“He’s back.” The Angel replied looking somewhat distressed.

“Great, where is he?” the longer haired hunter followed up.

“He’s with Lucifer.” Cas delivered austerely.

Without word Dean stormed off followed by Sam and Mary.

“I’ll…uh…just wait here, I guess.” You said aloud to no one.


	11. The Devil's in the Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's up to something but what could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020/07/03 Updated POVs and added about 220 more words of content.

As you and your fellow ‘soldiers’ trek along the dirt road heading towards the main encampment Sam filled you in on what had happened with Jack and Lucifer.

“He’s adamant that he wants to get to know his father but I know Lucifer, this will end bad and I don’t want Jack getting hurt in the process.” Sam said his voice full of compassion.

“You need to let Jack do this. He isn’t the same as he was when he first joined us.” Y/N countered. “Where you come from you often got to pick and choose what hunting jobs to take on. There is no choosing here, the only hunt is Michael’s hunt to wipe out the human race. Jack’s seen that, he knows what the stakes are and he’s become an important part of our fight which was his choice. He can make his own choice in this too.”

“I get that, it’s just…it’s just we made a promise to his mother and he’s family.” Sam responded and glanced back at Jack as a father might look at a son. A father who wasn’t the King of Hell that is.

“We should reach base camp in a couple of hours.” Mary said to her sons.

“Sam, go back there and see what Helter Skelter is sayin’ to the damn kid.” Dean said to his brother, the frustration and distrust clear in his tone.

Not wanting to interfere and trusting Jack’s judgement to see his father for who he is you keep your pace a few steps behind Dean and Mary not trying to overhear but their voices carry enough that you couldn’t help but be privy to their conversation.

“Take it easy on Jack. He’s been fighting a war.” Mother rationalized to son. “He’s trying so hard to prove himself but…he’s lost people…friends. It’s going to take a minute to get through it. Dean like it or not Lucifer is Jack’s father, he’s going to take an interest in him.”

“So what, we’re just supposed to let Lucifer drag him over to the dark side?” Dean asked in disagreement.

“Jack isn’t going to the dark side. He’ll see Lucifer’s true nature.” Mary replied confidently, “And he’ll see it through his own eyes, not yours.”

From in front of the group Castiel approached from the direction they were heading having scouted ahead.

“Hey, you find ‘em?” Dean asked.

“No, Gabriel went ahead to scout further.” Castiel replied his voice as deep and gruff as usual. “He should be back by now.

Seconds later the Archangel broke through the treeline at a run just past Castiel and called out in warning, “Angels!” and immediately everyone drew their weapons.

When several beings from the host of heaven came through as well, their leader barked with a smug expression, “Kill, them, on my command!” but before any of his subordinates could obey they all spontaneously turned to ash which soon littered the ground.

Mary, Dean, and the others from their world all turned to Lucifer whose hands were raised slightly having snapped their enemies out of existence. The cuffs that had ‘appeared’ to keep him in control melted and also fell to the ground in molten globs.

“Yeah, about the cuffs, I knew they wouldn’t hold me in this world.” The fallen Archangel started in pretend humility, “Long story short I didn’t want your impotence to get awkward so I just went along.” It was clear to those nearest him though that he was mocking the intelligence of his ‘captors’.

Sam and Dean gave each other pointed looks clearly exasperated by the fallen angel’s ploy.

“Your welcome,” Lucifer added again feigning humbleness, “your welcome. Don’t thank me all at once.” To his son he said, “See, team player.”

Dean just shook his head in pent up irritation and headed along the trail again.

Sam took to your side again and said “Can we talk?”

“I need to start charging money for every time someone asks me that.” You jest and hang back to the rear of the grouping with him receiving a keen look of interest from Lucifer.

“So this girl Samuel’s cozying up to…” the devil probes as he walks alongside Jack once you and Sam are out of earshot.

Jack glances over his shoulder at Y/N as Sam chuckles at something she said and then responds with an earnest smile, “That’s Y/N, she’s my friend.” Looking forward again the Nephilim’s expression turns slightly dour recalling the warnings Sam and Dean have impressed upon him, “Why?”

“No reason, just want to get to know my son’s acquaintances is all. You know, making sure you’re hanging with the right crowd and all. Maybe I should get to know her too.” He suggested.

“I don’t think Sam and Dean would approve.” Jack answered his brows furrowing trying to figure out what his father wanted.

“And does Y/N do everything they say like the rest of these…” Lucifer pushed and cut himself off before calling his son’s friends yahoos or worse.

“No, she just met them.” Jack explained thinking it was obvious.

“Does she do what Mama Winchester tells her to?”

“No, yes, I mean sometimes, but usually Y/N brings back information and then joins whoever’s group she wants.”

“Hm, interesting.” The devil murmured, a plan forming in his mind in the event his son were less than cooperative.

“Why is that interesting?”

“No reason. And you two are just…”

“We’re friends.” Jack responded firmly making it clear that was all he was going to say about Y/N.

“Okay, okay, so we don’t need to have the birds and the bees talk then, that’s good.” Lucifer quipped.

At the back of the line you gave Sam a sideways look before bumping his arm with your shoulder and prompt with an easy smile, “For someone who wanted to talk you sure are quiet.”

“I don’t want you to..uh… get the wrong idea about Dean. He’s had it tough and just wants to make sure everyone gets home safe.”

“Don’t worry Sam, we may have only met a few days ago but I understand your brother just fine.” You said in an understanding tone before a flash of guilt crossed your mind thinking that perhaps you really should come clean with Sam. The longer you kept it to yourself the more it festered in your chest.

“He’s not always this…” he faltered.

“Intense?” you offered with a light laugh.

“Yeah.” The hunter responded and smiled seeming relieved.

“Well he did lose his brother today so I think I can give him some slack even if you did come back from the dead. Say what you want about Lucifer, at least he did something nice.”

“Don’t trust him. He doesn’t do anything to be nice. If he didn’t want to get close to Jack I wouldn’t be here.” He said, his tone becoming quite serious.

“Don’t worry Sam, I don’t think the devil has any interest it me. I’m just a grunt in the grand scheme of the universe.”

As if sensing something Sam looked ahead and saw Lucifer looking over his shoulder at Y/N before glancing to Sam and winking.

“Just trust me.” The hunter affirmed and gave Lucifer a hostile look which Y/N missed.


	12. Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes naughty can be very, very nice. This chapter is where the story starts to become explicit.

Just as Mary had predicted it only took two hours to reach base camp even with the unexpected appearance of the angels that Lucifer had quickly dispatched. While she and her sons met with Bobby, you and Daryl reported to the building where most of the strategic planning took place to provide what intel you had gathered from your mission which had been to search out new groups of survivors south of the Ohio border.

“We went to Frankfort to check in on Tara’s group and see if they had any news but the camp was empty. Either they moved on or they were taken.” Your scouting partner shared solemnly with Randy and the others present. Everyone gathered knew it was most likely the latter because word would have reached you if a move had been planned.

“Damn shame.” Randy said solemnly putting his mug of coffee down on the scarred surface of the table. “Tara was working on the Georgia project. Made some headway even.”

“Jesse’s group asked if we have any supplies to spare especially weapons ‘cause they’re running critically low.” You added knowing there was never enough to spare and everyone would be running critically low until a relatively safe supply line to Georgia could be established. “I told him it wasn’t likely but I would pass along the request all the same.”

“Thank you, good job as always and glad to see you both made it back despite the trouble you ran into.” Randy responded and shook each of your hands. A scout’s job was one of the most precarious, while there were less people to attract attention there was also a certain level of safety with numbers.

Report complete you headed out and towards a row of small one room cabins that acted as not much more than sleeping quarters for the residents of the encampment. You just pushed open the wooden door to your cabin when you felt a hand on your arm. Turning around you see the longer haired hunter had somehow found where you resided when not out running around in the woods. His hair was damp and he had a different set of clothes on so he must have had a chance to grab a shower.

“Sam, hey.” You responded pleasantly surprised. “Let me guess, you want to talk for a minute?” you tease and grin.

Sam ducked his head in agreement and returned the expression with a slight flush creeping up his neck. You had to admit his earnest boy-scout charm and good looks prompted another kind of flush in your body.

“Come on in. It’s not much but it’s a roof over my head which is more than some.”

“Thanks.” Sam responded thankful to finally have a moment alone with Y/N who seemed to be occupying a moderate amount of real estate in his thoughts.

The door creaks on the rusty hinges and Sam had to duck slightly to follow Y/N inside the clapboard structure. To the right was a low metal bedframe with a thin mattress and a trunk at the foot of the bed. To the left was a small wooden table with two mismatched wooden chairs. Directly across from the opening was a tiny bathroom with only a toilet and sink. He had learned that showers were taken either in the main house or in another building equipped with half a dozen shower stalls.

Y/N watched him take in the sparse accommodations and while not exactly convenient nothing about this damn war was convenient so you had to be grateful for what you got and Y/N certainly was. The space might be small but you kept it military clean to keep out the pests.

“Have a seat.” You offered before crossing to the trunk and going through your meager belongings looking for a clean set of fatigues.

“Dean and I are going shortly to talk to some of the others about coming back with us. Bobby thinks it’s a bad idea but at least they’re willing to meet with us.” Sam disclosed wanting to broach the subject with Y/N again. He was convinced it was the best option for all of them despite the level of danger it might entail getting so many people to the portal.

“Good luck with that.” You kidded and closed the lid now that you had an armful of clothing. You headed into the bathroom and closed the door speaking a little louder so he could hear you, “You got an uphill battle with that lot.” You continued and give a brief “Ow!” as you banged your elbow on the wall while pulling off your shirt in the undersized space that wasn’t intended as a change room. At least you could use the lid of the toilet like a seat to unlace and pull of your scuffed up and dirty boots.

“Yeah, Bobby made that pretty clear.” You heard him say. “What about you?” he repeated his question from earlier that day.

“Ow!” you said again, this time banging your knee on the sink when you lifted your leg to grab the hem of your pants. “You convince them, then you convince me.” There was a bit of a silence while you managed to struggle into your clean clothes without bashing something this time.

After a few more minutes you exited the bathroom carrying a laundry bag with your dirty clothes in one hand and your combat boots in the other which you deposited on top of the trunk.

Sam stood as you re-entered the main living area like some suitor in one of those old rom-coms you used to watch with your friends as a teenager. It was sweet. Not regular or necessary in this day and age, but sweet.

“I was kind of hoping I could convince you first.” He revealed sheepishly.

Once again you were torn about telling him about your brief make-out session with his brother but decided against it given Dean’s conviction that Sam’s happiness was his utmost priority. You looked him up and down trying to once and for all determine how it was you felt about this man from another world who had suddenly crashed into your life as much as you’d literally crashed into his. The attraction and chemistry was undeniable. In fact you could feel a stirring heat of desire swelling in you right then but if you were going to agree to his plan you wanted more. Leaving your home such as it was wasn’t something you would do just for the opportunity to get laid. You held his gaze thinking over the past couple of days and the kind of man he appeared to be and how well you gelled with each other. There was such an admirable quality about him and the burden he must shoulder on his world fighting monsters when he didn’t have to in order to save the world one person at a time. This intense review of your feelings had both your heart and your nether regions enflamed. There was one more thing you had to be sure of first though.

“Wow, you sure know how to charm a girl.” You finally spoke but smiled easily at him once more. “You always chase the girl this soon after meeting her?”

“No!” Sam exclaimed a look of worry etched on his face, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel like I was…” he stammered. True he’d taken to a few women in his past rather quick but he didn’t feel about them like he was pretty sure he was feeling about Y/N. He almost didn’t want to clarify it in his mind so as not to jinx it because his past relationships where he’d admitted to himself how he felt had for the most part turned out bad.

“Relax Sam, I’m kidding.” You teased and after getting the answer you hoped for you closed the distance between you. “I’m not the kind of girl that gets swept off her feet by the first pretty face she sees but I’m certainly not immune either.” You added and boldly wrapped your arms around his waist, “Besides, you seem decent and honourable which goes a long way in my books.”

Sam placed his hands gently on Y/R’s upper arms and looked down at her, “Really. I don’t just hit on everything with a pulse. That’s more Dean’s style. I just… I don’t know…I just.” He struggled still a little confused by his own actions and feelings. Her closeness was also a distracting factor and it was like the room instantly jumped about 10 degrees

“Not everything needs an explanation.” You stated softly looking into his hazel eyes, you decision now made.

Sam’s eyes searched Y/R’s trying anticipate her reaction before finally tilting his head down and capturing her lips with his own. He was relieved when without hesitation she returned the kiss and parted her lips invitingly. His hands moved slowly with one caressing her back and the other cupping the back of her head.

“Sam.” You said softly and he stopped looking at you with such care and gentleness you knew you were about to do the right thing. “I like you. A lot in fact. I’ll do what I can to convince the others about your plan.” And then feeling a little more randy you add with a twinkle in your eyes, “In the meantime I think you need to convince me just a little bit more.” 

Sam found he was elated at Y/R’s confession and frankly very, very interested in the challenge she had issued. He returned to caressing hips lips against hers which quickly led to them wrestling tongues. He couldn’t get enough of her mouth but was definitely interested in exploring other parts of her as well. A few moments later when things became so heated you couldn’t slide a piece of paper between them he cupped her rear with each of her cheeks fitting perfectly in his large hands. He lifted Y/N until her legs wrapped around his waist.

“Sam.” You breathed out his name and mentally prayed for no interruptions this time. Your legs tightened around him pressing your bodies as close as possible. One of your hands was now in his hair and the other wrapped around his shoulder and clamped firmly on his muscular back. Your breathing become laboured and you felt such intense heat build in your privates you knew you had to have him right then and right there.

Sam continued to kiss Y/R but didn’t move from his spot near the table not wanting to be presumptuous. He didn’t want to make the mistake of moving too fast for her as much as he wanted to make love to her with everything he had. He felt himself harden with raging hormones and could feel her heat through her pants and his shirt signalling she was feeling the same. 

You want to start tearing his clothes off right there but it wasn’t possible wrapped around him as you were. “The bed.” You practically begged in between kisses and gasps for air.

Not needing anymore convincing the hunter strode over to the piece of furniture. The springs squealed in protest as he lay her down on it and took a place between her legs barely breaking physical contact in the process.

“You know, I like you a lot too, like a hell of a lot but are you sure?” he whispered against Y/R’s lips but didn’t stop.

“Yes.” You respond finally able to tug on his shirt. Between the two of you it found its way onto the floor followed soon after with your own and your bra. Propping himself on one elbow he cradled your head with one hand and tenderly massaged your breast with his other while leaving a trail of fiery kisses along your neck and collarbone. You wrapped one leg around his hip and arched your back when his lips, tongue and teeth teased your nipple in oh so the right way. He lightly pinched the hardened nub then swept his tongue over it before alternating from swirling his tongue around sucking it.

“Sam!” you cried out with pleasure.

You pressed your pubic bone to his abs and writhed just enough to cause delicious friction to turn you on even more. You cry out again as his hardness is pressed into your thigh and you can feel his ridiculously impressive size through the fabric of both your pants. It had been so long since you’d had sex it was quite possible you might climax just from the constant rubbing of your privates against his chiseled body. Not willing to wait any longer you fumble with his belt while he now paid attention to your earlobe, teasing it with his teeth. You managed to get the leather restraint undone and slid your hand down the front of his pants.

It was his turn to cry out as you wrapped your hand around to the top of his shaft and rubbed your thumb along the crown of his cock that was already moist with precum.

“Oh god, Y/N!” Sam exclaimed when Y/R begin stroking him up and down his throbbing phallus, not an easy task considering how closely you were pressed together. When her hand cupped his balls and rubbed gently and teasingly he gasped. After a couple of minutes her smooth digits were once again stroking and rubbing his tip. It had been a while since his last sexual encounter so he wasn’t sure how much he could take of this. He could feel more of his fluids leaking and lubricating his member.

For a moment you can’t decide if you first wanted to taste him or have him bury himself deep inside you. Eventually you decided to begin with the former.

“Roll over.” You ordered not stopping your ministrations to his heavy cock.

Sam complied liking her boldly taking the lead and not being ashamed about going for what she wanted. More springs squeaked until eventually she straddled his thighs and his hands clamped tightly on her waist. Y/N maintained her grip on his cock with one hand and pulled at his pants and boxers with the other. Sam lifted his hips to make it easier wanting so badly to be inside her giving her just as much pleasure as she was giving him. That’s where it thought it was going until she started lowering herself down the bed.

“Wait, Y/N I want you.” Sam was not above begging, “please.”

“Don’t worry sweetheart you’ll have me but first things first.” Y/R replied with a mischievous look. She planned to wreck him and then wreck him again with they finally copulated like tomorrow was the end of the world.

Despite his protest you pushed his clothes far enough down to release him fully from their constrictive hold. You lowered yourself down the bed until your full lips now reddened and swollen from the intensity or your kissing are in line with his member. Your tongue slides out until it teases his slit and then slides over his engorged tip.

“Oh god!” Sam cried out again as the heat of Y/N’s mouth enveloped him sending jolts of pleasure all throughout his body. He looked down at her and couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have found her and in Apocalypse world no less. She was so beautiful and funny and resilient. Somehow she managed to always keep him on his toes and he had no idea what she would say or do next. She was this puzzle wrapped in a sexy body that he wanted to solve.

Sam’s hands are now tangled in your hair as you pressed your moist lips to the tip and then parted them welcoming him inside again. You suckled him, lathed your tongue in circles, licked up along the bulging vein, and then bobbed your head up and down first slowly and then faster as his cries became louder and more frequent. You took him as deep as you could given his size and making sure you can at least breathe through your nose. You teased him and lapped up his leaking precum like he was a melting popsicle which made it easier to taken him still deeper. The end of his cock pressed against your palate and then as you pressed forward it slid into your throat. You were careful to make sure you didn’t choke but gods you loved pleasuring him so much it made you wet.

Wrapping a hand around the base that you could not fit into your mouth you stroked and twisted as you ducked your head up and down in a quick rhythm. He was slick with your spit and his own fluids that you slid easily along his shaft. Your panties were damp as you continued your attentions for another ten minutes until it seemed he had breached his breaking point.

“Y/N, I’m close.” Sam said hoarsely his hips pressing forward of their own accord. He want to fuck Y/N so badly but his body was taut as he stood at the precipice.

Knowing you had this power over his body made you want to make him orgasm even more so you went faster and faster, deeper and deeper taking in as much as you could. 

With heaving breathes and nonsensical noises you felt Sam’s muscles become rigid and finally you were rewarded when warm salty cum filled your mouth as he rode out his orgasm. You swallowed and sucked him until there was no more, lapping every last bit up like it were candy.

As your lips eventually slid from his shaft you looked up and saw his eyes were closed and a look of sheer ecstasy was plastered on his face. His chest heaved as did yours both of you needing time to regroup before the fun continued to the next level. You crawled up his body, hovering over him no less turned on than before and you burned white hot with the need for him to plunge into you and fill up your void. 

It was not yet to be though as there was a knock at the door and Dean’s voice on the other side, “Sammy! We gotta meet with Bobby’s guys in ten minutes.”

Sam’s eyes flashed open and before he could suggest he blow the meeting off and let Dean say what needed to be said you cut him off and said, “It’s fine. You need to be there. We can pick this up later after you convince them of your crazy plan.”

“I’m so sorry.” Sam replied feeling stricken and guilty.

“I’m not.” You smirked at him as you jumped up and got dressed in record time. Sam did the same and within a minute you pulled open the door and greeted the older of the brothers. “Hey Dean.”

Dean looked at you, your swollen lips, and then to his brother standing behind you in the doorway with his shirt untucked. Something unreadable flashed so quickly across his face you almost swear you imagined it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I am finally done updating and rewriting Chapters 1-12. Now, I plan on making weekly updates with new material which will probably be posted on Sundays which is the best day for me. If you've read the story to here, thank you so much, seriously you don't know how much it means to me. Anyway, I would love to hear from you to find out what you like and maybe whats no working so much for you so even if it is just let me know about a typo please leave a comment. I haven't had any yet and I am anxious to find out how this story is being received. Take care and be well!   
> ~ Veritas Aeterna (Truth Eternal) ~


	13. Go to Hell!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters share their plan, Y/N finds out a friend has betrayed them, Y/R has some surprise visitors, Dean learns what it's like to get on Y/R's bad side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, some new material that I hope you like! The beginning is a little bit of a rehash from a scene in the episode but most of it isn't.  
> I am so thankful for the Kudos I have received so far but one of my biggest worries writing this is I haven't had any written feedback. I want to become a better writer since this is only my second fic so please leave a comment with what you like or where you think I have room to grow as a writer. It would be much appreciated. As another writer said 'comments are like crack to writers'. Also, if you have stuck with the story so far... thank you, thank you, thank you!!! Much love to you! And a special shoutout to Butlerm4, tyggermarie20, Indigo_Guardian_Phantom_Knight for bookmarking this story!  
> ~ Veritas Aeterna (Truth Eternal) ~

Standing at the back of the room you gave Sam an encouraging smile as him and Dean presented the plan with their mother at their side. You didn’t have enough time to talk to anyone before-hand but you would do as promised and speak to them after. There was no point in your talking to those gathered in the room because as much as they respected your scouting abilities they didn’t have the same level of confidence in your opinion when it came to larger matters that would affect the safety of the whole camp. They certainly respected Mary’s though so you were glad she was in the thick of the discussion.

“So let me get this straight. You want us to follow you through a magic door that’s goin’ to blast us the hell outta here and into some kind of fairy tale world where everything’s pretty?” Andy summarised in his own acerbic fashion.

You rolled your eyes knowingly at his reaction dripping with sarcasm since you had been on the receiving end of that particular brand of resistance to suggestion more than a couple of times.

“OK, th-that’s not exactly what I, what I was trying to-to say…” Sam stammered knowing that this was a huge ask of this group. Frankly in his view they’d been at it too long and were looking only at what was directly in front of them and had lost sight of the bigger picture of what might be possible. They had become ingrained in their ways and it was going to be a hard sell.

“Andy, look I get that you don’t know my sons but you do know me. That world does exist, hear them out.” Mary cut in with her no bullshit manner of speaking.

“No one here is running out on our buddies,” Andy replied determinedly, looking to the others for agreement, “running out on the fight.” 

“Nobody’s saying run out.” Dean responded firmly and then took a different tone when he added, “Guys, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but you’re losing. Okay. You’re outmanned, you’re outgunned…”

“My brother and I, back home we are sitting on the biggest collection of lore an-and weapons in our world.” Sam reasoned. At the mention of a superior cache of weapons it looked like Andy and the others might actually be listening. “Now something in there, it might be enough to even the odds.”

“So we find it, then you come back here with a plan, a plan to beat Michael and his armies.” Dean stated. It was as though the brothers were playing good cop, bad cop to try and get those assembled to really listen and think about what was on the table. “And then you win.”

“Exactly” Sam rejoined ready with his final pitch, “You may think you don’t know us, but you do. We’ve been where you are. Hell, we are you.”

There was a long pause until finally Andy conceded, “We’ll talk to our people, take a vote.”

“It’s all we ask.” Dean concluded.

“Thank you.” Sam chorused thankful it went as well as it did. He wasn’t confident in what that vote would result in but he’d done what he could, and said what he’d wanted to say.

After the others left Bobby came forward and conveyed some bad news, “Just got word about Charlie and Ketch. Going after the execution squad went sideways.”

You’d heard the feisty red head and the somewhat smug Brit had gone on a mission but you hadn’t known what so this was news to you.

“They’re the ones who got ambushed.” Bobby advised sombrely.

They all looked at each other stunned by the revelation knowing something had to be done because there was no way in hell they were leaving they’re companions behind however time was not on their side.

Finally Sam posed the question, “Where did they hear about this execution?”

Bobby was reluctant to say but with a hesitant glance at you finally said, “Daryl.”

“That’s not possible.” You immediately spit out. You and Daryl had been scouting partners off and on for almost a year. That’s the kind of thing you tend to pick up from someone you work so close with. You didn’t know him well enough to call your relationship sibling like since you were both all business on your missions but he had been solid and had your back just as you’d had his countless times.

“I’m really sorry kiddo but it was him.” Bobby apologized knowing what kind of betrayal this was to the camp and to Y/R in particular. “We’re bringing him in now for questioning.”

“Get Cas, he’ll help figure this out.” Dean instructed.

Sam put a hand on your arm and suggested, “You probably shouldn’t to be around for this.” 

At first you wanted to protest but knew your presence would be of little benefit and in fact might serve as a distraction besides if what Bobby was saying was true you wouldn’t be able to look Daryl in the eyes knowing what they would do to him. As much as the next person, you had no respect for those who betrayed their own and felt the punishment was fit however, you still didn’t want him to suffer. Finally you nodded in agreement. “I’ll go get my gear ready to help get Charlie and Ketch back.”

Your mood had darkened at the news as you headed for the exit when Sam stopped you, “You okay?” he asked with deep concern etched on his brow.

“No. No I’m not.” You said simply and left without another word, heading for your cabin.

“She can’t come with us so save Charlie.” Dean said to his brother in a tone that indicted any argument would be futile. As soon as they’d opened the door of her cabin when he’d gone to get Sam for the meeting he’d seen it. He knew his brother more than anyone else in the world and whether Sam knew it or not he’d fallen hard for Y/R. It had been in his eyes not to mention his state of dress. Despite his own and Y/R’s brief make out session when they both thought Sam was dead he hoped she felt the same about Sam for his brother’s sake.

“I told you she can handle herself.” Sam argued anyway.

“I know. It’s you I’m worried about. If something goes sideways like it always does I need you focused, I can’t have you distracted.” The older brother conveyed.

Sam thought about it for a minute, trying to assess his own feelings and what his reaction might be if a situation were to arise and reluctantly nodded in agreement however he knew that was easier said than done, “You planning on telling her that? ‘Cause I’m not.”

“Fine.” Dean grumbled, “Let’s just get this thing with Daryl over and then we’ll have some answers.

Across the compound in your cabin you went through your pack and restocked the supplies you’d used up on your scouting mission. A mission you’d been on with Daryl. Part of you refused to believe he could be capable of something so horrible but the other part knew Bobby wouldn’t lie and he definitely wouldn’t have said anything unless he was pretty damn sure the info he’d been given was true.

“How could I have not seen it!” you yelled to no one, “I’m a fucking scout! Intelligence is my fucking job!”

As you savagely shoved things into your pack there was a knock at the door. You wanted to scream at the person to go away but it could be about rescuing Charlie or more likely it would be Sam. At least you would have the rescue operation to focus on shortly and not be stuck inside your head going over everything, every little detail to figure out the when, where, and most of all the why of it.

You hadn’t expected it to be Jack on the other side of the door and you definitely didn’t expect his father to be with him.

“Jack?” You queried and quirked an eyebrow. “Are you here about Charlie?”

“No. I heard about Daryl and I wanted to see if you were okay.” He said in his usual matter of fact tone but had a deep look of concern on his face. It was such a Jack combination.

“I-uh, I, um… come in.” you finally managed and stepped back to let them both in. Jack hugged you for a brief second as he passed and Lucifer had his hands in his pockets looking almost sheepish, even embarrassed to be there. Probably an act from what you’d been told but it wasn’t for you to decide. That was Jack’s journey not yours.

They each took a seat at the small wooden table you’d salvaged from one of the garages on Bobby’s property that had spare furniture. Everything was a mismatch but you didn’t care about that kind of thing. There was a time when you might have but that time had long since passed.

“I’m sorry I don’t have anything to offer you to drink, I-I haven’t been to the main house today.” You said apologetically and flicked a quick glance at Lucifer whose expression was inscrutable. Of all things you could imagine, having the devil at your table was about one of the last things you could fathom.

“I don’t know what happened? I can’t believe it.” You said to Jack deciding to ignore his father for the moment.

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault.” Jack replied reassuringly and got up. Facing you he put a hand on each of your arms in a comforting gesture, “We don’t know all the facts. Michael could have brain-washed him or threatened the people he cares about.”

The Nephilim’s suggestion gave you a ray of hope which reinvigorated you, “Yes, brainwashing, that’s gotta be it! Threatening would be no good, Daryl’s got no family left and the man I know would rather die than give in to something like that.”

“Or Michael promised him something.” Lucifer piped up in a languid tone with a slight shrug.

Before you could retort Jack shot him a pointed look to which Lucifer gave a ‘don’t shoot the messenger’ kind of motion before looking at his nails.

“He wouldn’t fall for that.” Jack said gently to you.

“I know, I know, of course.” You agreed now with a buoyant smile on your face. You threw your arms around your friend so grateful for his friendship and unique way of looking at things. “Oh god Jack what would I do without you?”

“Okay kid, mission accomplished. You cheered up your little friend here we should probably get going.” Lucifer said getting to his feet.

You felt like telling him to go to hell for trying to boss Jack around but realized that would be redundant and kept your mouth shut.

“He’s right.” Jack agreed which made you uneasy, “My dad’s going to tell me about my family and introduce me to my uncle Gabriel. Did you know that God is my grandfather?” he added sounding like a kid who’d been pleasantly surprised.

“I-I guess I hadn’t thought about that.” You pondered and as you hugged him again, “Thank you Jack. You did cheer me up.”

“I’m glad Y/R.” he responded, “Shall we play chess again soon?”

“I’d like that.” You replied smiling. You had been teaching him as a means of building up his strategy skills but really you just enjoyed his company. It was refreshing compared to the others in the camp.

“She might be a little busy with daddy Sammy.” Lucifer quipped.

“What did you say?” you asked disbelievingly turning your attention to him.

The fallen Archangel glanced around the small space and holding his finger aloft at ear level twirled it around towards the ceiling in a gesture meant to indicate the space around him, “I can smell that bumbling clod in the air. Mmmmm, smells like desperation and Old Spice. Not a good combo in case you’re wondering.”

You knew Sam hadn’t been wearing Old Spice and Lucifer was just trying to get under your skin but you were still left speechless and could only watch as they made their way out only for them come face to face with Dean at the threshold.

“What are you doing here?” Dean demanded looking sternly at Lucifer.

“Leaving.” The devil retorted and exited.

“Hi Dean.” Jack greeted and left after his father.

Dean entered uninvited since the door was open anyway and he clearly had something to say, “What was he doing here?”

“Trying to push my buttons I imagine.” You answered and then clarified, “Jack came to see how I was. I guess daddy dearest was along for the ride.”

“Don’t trust him.” Dean told Y/R flatly not wanting her on Lucifer’s radar especially not with her all over Sam’s.

“What are you doing here?” you countered wondering at Dean’s visit.

“I’m sorry, Bobby’s right, Daryl was the one.” Dean offered solemnly not wanting to break the news to Y/R.

“I know but I’m sure there was a reason. Jack suggested maybe Michael had brain-washed him or something.” You replied.

“I’m not sure ‘bout that part, Bobby’s guys are still with and I’m sure they’ll find out.” He advised. Dean was finished with his part in the interrogation as soon as he had the location Charlie and Ketch would have been taken to.

“Why are you really here then?” you probed.

“You can’t go on the mission to rescue Charlie and Ketch.” Dean stated firmly.

“Excuse me?” You asked, sure you didn’t hear that right. The tone of your voice made it clear that if you did in fact hear Dean correctly there was no way in hell he was going to tell you what to do.

“You can’t go.” 

“And why is that?” you retorted.

“Because of Sam.” Dean tried to reason hoping Y/R would see the bigger picture.

“What does this have to do with Sam? And who are you to tell me what I can and can’t do?” You demanded all fired up.

“I’m just looking out for you.” Dean tried to explain before he was cut off.

“I don’t need you looking out for me. I am quite-“ you fired back and were cut off in turn.

“Capable, I know. Sam said the same thing about you but you still can’t be in on this.”

“Why the fuck not?”

“Because like I said earlier, Sam likes you, a lot.” Dean pressed on with his point.

“I still don’t get what that has to do with this.” You crossed your arms glowering at the older brother.

“’Cause when Sam falls for a girl, like really falls like I’m pretty sure he has for you, he falls hard and that makes you a liability in a fight.”

“What!?” You angrily queried his logic thinking perhaps this time you surely must have misheard him. “If Sam says I’m ‘capable’ as you say,” you retort using finger air quotes to emphasize the word capable, “wouldn’t that be better in a fight. Wouldn’t that mean we’d have each other’s backs even more?” 

“No. It means Sam would be distracted trying to make sure nothing happened to you and I can’t have Sam distracted.” Dean finally managed to get out. He just hoped Y/R would listen and understand.

“Then maybe Sam should sit out and I’ll go.” You respond with a hand on your hip and a glare in your eyes.

“Because we’re going up against a bunch of angels and there’s no way in hell Sam would let you dive headfirst into that and sit back. He’d insist on coming and then we’re back in the same boat. Look I know it sucks and it’s unfair of me to ask but I’m asking anyway. Please sit this one out.” He was almost out of argument and prayed that Y/R would see reason.

It was a really long moment before you calmed down enough to finally concede, “Fine but we have to tell him about earlier. I like your brother a lot too and I can’t lie to someone I care about. If he doesn’t want to talk to me after that I get it but at least I won’t be a liar. Honesty is important to me.”

This time it was Dean who took a long moment to weigh things out before replying, “Fine but not right now, not until we’re back on our Earth.”

“Alright just don’t make me regret this.” You relented further and in an act of truce kissed him on the cheek, this time as just a concerned friend.

“I can’t promise that but I promise I’ll try.” Dean said relieved at the results of the conversation with Y/R.

“Before you go though…” you started and turned to dig something out of your pack before handing it to him. It was his knife he’d given you when you’d met, “Bring it back, I kind of like it.”

“I will.” The hunter agreed and smiled. Ten minutes later and he was back at the building where they’d presented their plan to Andy and his cronies.

“How’d she take it?” Sam asked curiously looking up from a table covered in different kinds of maps he’d been examining.

“Oh, you know, I turned on the old Winchester charm and-“ Dean began with a cheeky grin.

“She told you to go to hell didn’t she?” Sam asked with a smirk.

“Not in those exact words but pretty much, yeah.” Dean admitted in chagrin, “Eventually I convinced her though.”

“Who told who to go to hell?” Mary asked as she entered the room having overheard the last part of her boys’ conversation.

“This one’s all yours.” Dean declared looking at Sam and put his hands up like he wasn’t touching this conversation with a ten foot pole.

“Y/R told Dean to go to hell, well kind of, when he asked her to stay behind.” Sam explained flushing.

“And why wouldn’t you want Y/R to stay behind, she’s one of our better fighters and can get into spots others can’t?” Their mother asked looking from one to the other for an explanation.

Sam cleared his throat and flushed even deeper.

“Really?” Mary asked disbelievingly after finally understanding, “You’ve only been here two days.”

“To be fair, we actually met her a few days ago when we first got here.” Sam tried to explain to make it seem more ordinary and acceptable.

“I know, I was there when Dean arrived with Y/R in his group but still.” The blond woman said. She only wanted the best for her sons and she understood the needs of men but they would always be her children, her boys.

“Fine, just trust me, don’t piss her off.” Mary offered.

“Oh yeah, I get that, believe me, I understand.” Dean replied having experienced Y/R’s anger only a short while ago.

“So where are we on the plan?” Dean asked his brother to change the topic and save him from further embarrassment.


	14. Escape from Alcatraz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission to rescue Charlie and Ketch is a success, Dean figures out a way to get them all to the portal where they are confronted briefly by Michael, not everyone makes it through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longest chapter so far where Michael finally enters the picture. Next chapter will be posted July 19, 2020. I received my first comment so far (thank you lanyakanaperol) which is fantastic and I hope to get more so that I can continue to grow as a writer.

You tried not to worry about how the mission to rescue Charlie and Ketch was going and for the first couple of hours you at least had something to keep yourself busy with which was talking up Sam’s plan with other members of the camp that you thought might have an open mind. With some it had been a tougher sell and others who just needed a break from the war long enough to regroup and catch a breath is had been easier. They were just as dedicated to the cause as the hard core people but knew they needed the time to obtain the necessary resources like weapons and come up with a better plan than just banging their collective heads again a concrete wall.

At one time the camp was bustling with up to sixty or seventy people but now there were only twenty, twenty-five tops not including the new arrivals. It seemed for every two steps forward in the war to save the human race there were five steps back. This group had lost more than sixty percent of its people to the war and there were many groups out there that had it way worse or were simply wiped out.

At first you hadn’t been on board with the plan either for the same reason as the old-timers but you had been quick to see the benefits of taking a time out to go with Sam and Dean and get organized. The war had been going so bad and losing people left and right meant you were trying to plug cracks in the dam with band-aids at best. Yes everyone pitched in as best they could to cover sudden ‘vacancies’ but it certainly wasn’t sustainable and the more people that were lost the more it became apparent.

These were just a few of the things you’d explained to the people you talked to and later on when the vote came out to go along with Sam and Dean’s plan you were thankful they’d listened. Afterwards a few of them told you it was your impassioned speech that had eventually convinced them to vote in favour. You thanked them in turn for listening to what you’d had to say.

Now that the vote was over and everything decided you were back in your cabin packing and repacking your backpack with what you would need to take with you. You had no real personal items other than a few photos of your family and a necklace your parent’s had given you for your sweet sixteen. Those items you wrapped carefully in some of your clothes and put in the middle of the pack where they’d be safest. When you were finally satisfied that everything was safely tucked inside and the items you needed handy in easy to access pockets you hoisted the pack onto your back.

You took a last look at the place that had been your home for the last six years of your life and saw how little of you there was left. No writing on the walls, no carvings in the wood, no tacked up magazine photos, nothing to indicate you’d been there at all. On impulse you pulled out a folding knife from your pants pocket and carved your initials on the door frame leading outside. Taking a step back you smiled at your work then nodded and left. 

Night had long fallen when the five person rescue team headed out and it still bathed the sky when you trekked over to the hangar area where some of the others were meeting to figure out the best way to get to the portal. You saw Sam and the others were just returning and were relieved to see Charlie and Ketch with them. You shared a look with the tall hunter but you didn’t go running over like he’d returned from some far off land since you weren’t really that kind of person. You weren’t one to make your feelings a public forum. You usually had no problem talking about your feelings but that didn’t mean you went about advertising them. There were a few sore spots in your past you avoided discussing but other than that you leaned more towards open and honest communication. It was why you had an issue with Dean not wanting to be open with Sam about what happened between the two of you. There was nothing to be ashamed of, nothing to feel guilt over, Sam had been dead and Dean was seeking solace, it just happened to be with you, it wasn’t intentional.

When you did close the distance between Sam and yourself, you said with a welcoming smile to him and his brother, “I’m really glad to see you all back in one piece. Did you run into any trouble?”

Sam gave a quick one second laugh and returned Y/N’s smile that made his breath catch in his throat for a moment, “Nope, which for us is practically a miracle.” He didn’t get much chance at a reunion with her when Bobby approached the three of them.

“Good work, good work. Got a win. We don’t get many of those these days. Real proud of you boys. And got some news if Y/N hasn’t told you already. We took a vote to see who was idgit enough to go off to this other Earth with ya.” The grizzled veteran greeted them.

“Yeah? Any takers?” Sam asked.

“Everyone.” Bobby shared seeming a bit surprised at that even though he had the following to add, “Me, included. For whatever reason I got a really good feelin’ about you two.”

“Great.” Sam acknowledged and with that Bobby headed off to check on some of the preparations.

Mary and some of the others who’d been on the mission with them passed by but Cas joined the three of you taking up Bobby’s spot.

“All right Dean that’s great. How the hell are we going to do this? I mean we only have a few hours left.” Sam asked in a low voice not wanting to be overheard.

“Yeah, no, I know, I-I-I’ve no idea.” Dean replied and then spotted something over Y/N’s shoulder. “Hey Bobby, tell me ‘bout that bus.” Dean called out to Bobby who hadn’t gotten that far. The older man made his way back and replied, “Needs some TLC, some spark plugs, a few other things, but she’s got a good, solid foundation.”

“Any chance you got that kinda stuff around here?” Dean followed up.

“Of course, this is a salvage yard, I got a little bit of everything when it comes to vehicles.” Bobby replied making a face like it was a dumb question. Frankly it was.

“Awesome.” Dean said ignoring the look and then to Sam he said, “I’m gonna work on this maybe bring Lucifer in to keep him busy. You two go do… whatever.” He motioned for them to get out of his sight or he would put them to work too. “Just don’t go too far, this might only take 30 minutes…an hour tops.”

“Wanna go for a walk?” Sam suggested to which Y/R nodded and started leading the way over to a quieter, darker area of the camp site. When they got there he saw there were several picnic tables and from some of the scattered empties it seemed to be where some of the folks came to drink and play card games during the day. It was empty now save for themselves and a lone raccoon waddling along the edges of the area. The furry creature gave them a wary look at having interrupted its foraging time. 

“So you said the op went well?” You probed for more detail.

“Yeah, Cas even ganked his doppelganger.” Sam shared once again thankful that despite how smooth everything had gone that Y/R had stayed behind. Not just because he cared about her safety but because it seemed she had worked some kind of miracle while they were gone and pushed those who might sit on the fence about the plan into to supporting it.

As if reading his thoughts you responded, “That’s a relief I’d heard he was a nasty piece of work but Sam…”

“Yeah?”

“This will be the last time I ever sit out of a mission. You either need to trust me and my work or this thing between us, whatever it is…ends.” You said with absolute conviction.

It took a long moment to absorb Y/R’s words until finally Sam said with a solemn nod, “Understood.” It would be hard but she was right, he hadn’t treated her as an equal. He was just so used to taking care of others especially those he cared about that it was a habit he supposed. One he knew he needed to break when it came to Y/R. Her determination and resolute attitude kind of reminded him of his mother in that moment. Her features, body type, and charged teasing personality though were all her own though. 

“Good.” She said with a beaming smile now and grabbed Sam by the hand pulling him toward the table in the furthest corner. It was obscured from view by the rest of the camp by the presence of a supply shed only a few feet away. She pushed him to sit on the table top which wasn’t a problem given his long legs and then she used the wooden seat to help her climb into his lap in a straddling position.

Sam wasn’t used to others taking charge in this capacity when it came to physical interaction of a romantic or sexual nature. There had been a couple of course but none in recent years. He thought perhaps his height might be a factor and some women might find it intimidating even if just subconsciously. Clearly Y/R had no problem with it which was something he could certainly get used to. Y/R seemed to be someone who knew her mind, knew what she wanted, and would go for it and if it didn’t work out the way she’d envisioned so be it. 

“So now that that’s settled, I seem to recall we were rudely interrupted by your brother before all this.” Y/R purred with a mischievous grin. Of course she wasn’t going to have her way with the tall, handsome hunter right there but there were certainly other ways to occupy their time until it was time to leave. Pressing her chest up against his she planted a soft languorous kiss against his lips.

Sam could taste a hint of strawberry chap stick on Y/R’s full lips as he returned her kisses. After a few minutes they each took a deep breath as their lips parted.

“Now, so you don’t get the idea I am just using you for your body, tell me something about yourself and I just might reward you.” You teased although it was the truth. There was plenty about Sam that you found interesting but way more to discover. Mary had talked about her boys sometimes but not enough to get a full picture. Mostly it was how proud she was of them, how they’d grown up to be fine men, and on the rare occasion when she was more open about herself she shared how much she regretted having missed such a huge part of their lives.

“Isn’t that using my body anyway?” Sam kidded with a grin.

“Ssshh, let’s not get into semantics. You want to play or not?” you replied and shifted your weight in his lap somewhat provocatively.

“Oh, so now it’s a game?” he queried as heat slowly began to build from Y/R grinding into his groin.

“It’s whatever we want it to be.” You were quick to reply and flicked the tip of your tongue over his bottom lip before pulling back.

It was all the prompting Sam needed before he said the first thing that came to mind, “Dean and I we live in this-this bunker that was built by a group who called themselves the Men of Letters. Our grandfather was one of them but we didn’t find that out until we were older.” He paused waiting to see if that was enough.

It was. You kissed Sam a little harder this time and ground your hips a little more really pressing down on his genital region. You could feel him starting to swell. You slowly and repeatedly swished your hips in an infinity symbol. Leaving his lips for the moment you kissed his earlobe and nibbled before whispering in his ear, “What did these Men of Letters do?”

Sam could feel sweat dotting his brow from the effort of trying to keep himself under control. He would never live it down if Dean suddenly discovered them and Sam was sporting a raging hard on. “They uh-they um,” he began and was finding it a little hard to concentrate, “They gathered all the lore and weapons I was talking about. They ran experiments and documented everything they could about the Supernatural world.”

This time you kissed him on the temple and slid one of your hands down in between you to caress his privates. He responded by clutching onto your hips, trying to keep you still lest you do more ‘damage’ and wreck him right then and there in his pants. He moaned softly in your ear as you continued to stroke him through his clothes until finally he could take no more and pulled you off him and sat you down beside him. He took a moment to calm down his laboured breathing and wipe the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

“Are you sure being a scout is what you’re meant to be? I think a case could be made for becoming an interrogator.” Sam quipped.

“Who says I don’t do that on the side?” you winked looking sideways at him to which he laughed.

“They would never stand a chance.” He returned but hoped she was kidding in truth. Again she seemed to read his thoughts when she replied.

“Don’t worry Sam I wouldn’t degrade myself that way. I’d use a knife and other tools just like the next person.”

They chatted about Sam’s world and flirted for about another half an hour before Sam finally suggested they go check on Dean’s progress. Dawn had arrived and it was finally light enough out to see which would make it easier to travel the uncertain landscape.

They arrived back at the hangar area where the bus was now parked out in the open. Lucifer was in the driver’s seat and Dean had the hood open looking intently at the engine. When he heard the crunch of gravel approach he glanced up and said, “Good, I was just about to send someone to find you two.” Looking back at the engine he made a motion with his hand to Lucifer telling him to try and turn it over. At first it didn’t seem like it would catch but eventually it did and Dean nodded satisfied before grabbing his wrench out of the way and closing the engine cover.

Lucifer, Hell’s biggest player, turned it back off once it was clear the vehicle would get them as far as they needed to go. He glanced out the windows checking for Jack but didn’t see his kid right away. Playing all nice with the Losechesters was really getting on his nerves. He just wanted to get his kid and get the hell out of there.

Outside the bus Gabriel approach Dean with a stormy look, “You’re going to let Lucifer drive?”

Dean calmly replied, “This way we know what he’s doing and Cas can keep an eye on him.” Glancing at his watch he added, “We’re running out of time.”

As members of the base camp began boarding the bus Sam looked at the timer on his phone and advised, “Hey guys, we’re down to one hour and fifty-seven minutes.”

“Yeah.” Dean acknowledged and tapped Gabe on the chest with the back of his hand in a gesture of ‘we’re all in this together’ and Gabe relented saying, “Alright.” before both of them headed off to make sure everyone was gathered by the bus and there were no stragglers.

Sam spotted Jack walking away from the loading area with a determine gait, “Can you make sure your people get on the bus?” he said to Y/R who agreed and then he took off after the young man who’d become a part of his family. Of course it wasn’t long before Lucifer climbed off the bus and followed.

You couldn’t hear what was going on but given Jack’s consuming need to vanquish Michael you could certainly imagine. Whatever it was it didn’t last long before the three of them came back. At least everyone else had gotten on the bus in the meantime.

“I’ll be riding in the Jeep with Dean, Jack, and Gabe, can you keep an eye on the younger people from your group, maybe check in with Maggie?” Sam asked despite wanting Y/R with him in the jeep. He knew that there were others that looked up to her and might need her support as they headed towards the gateway that would bring them to a whole new world.

“Sure, no problem.” You replied easily. You knew in this case he wasn’t trying to disregard your ability to hold your own, it was really a matter of keeping people focused and trying to avoid any more hiccups in the plan. Right now the plan came first and you wholeheartedly agreed.

Minutes later and you were all on your way. You noticed Maggie was talking to another girl about her age that had only recently joined your camp so you didn’t interrupt and just took a seat nearby in case they needed anything. It was rough terrain and there were moments when you thought the bus wouldn’t be able to lurch over this hill or manoeuver around that boulder but eventually you made it with an estimated minute or two to spare depending on how accurate Lucifer’s original guesstimation had been. When the bus pulled to a stop you heard Sam yell from outside, “We’re running out of time, come on!”

Everyone disembarked in a quick but orderly fashion and you were one of the last ones off, hopping out the open back door following Mary and a few others. You could hear Dean tell Cas to show everyone how it was done.

Ketch yelled, “Follow me!” to herd everyone over to the portal and demonstrated as the first one through, then Jack, Mary, Bobby, and Charlie followed. After Cas walked through members of your group started going through one right after another satisfied it was safe. Almost everyone had made it through when there was a brilliant streak through the sky like a meteorite heading straight for those remaining. You knew what it meant and had seen it before.

It was Michael.

You started running towards Sam and Dean but only made it half way across the small clearing when there was a deafening explosion. The short blast wave tossed you into the air and forward. Thankfully you knew how to take a landing and loosened your muscles the right amount. As you arced towards the hard ground you hit hands and shoulder first but allowed the momentum to continue so that you rolled forward like you were doing a mat routine in gymnastics. Unlike a mat routine though there were several sharp rocks along your path so once you came to a stop you lay there completely still taking stock of your body to see if you could sense any injury.

“Y/R!” Sam shouted fear gripping his heart as he ran to where you lay motionless several metres away.

When he dropped to his knees beside you, you managed to reassure him, “I’m okay, I’m okay.” Which wasn’t strictly true but you were pretty sure you were well enough to get up and join the others with his arm around you protectively. Your head killed so this time you were grateful for the protection. With your first step you discovered your ankle was likely sprained so Sam had to help you towards the portal. Four members of your camp including Andy were dead having been closer to the blast than you were.

Once the smoke cleared Michael stood there smug as ever and greeted, “Gentleman. And Lady.”

Lucifer stepped towards his brother which seemed to amuse Michael, “Lu, you don’t really wanna try this again, do you?” the Archangel asked rhetorically.

“Ummm, yeah.” Lucifer replied anyway equally smug and began to exchange blows of glowing light with his brother.

“You need to go through the portal now. Tell Rowena we just need a minute more.” Sam whispered hurriedly in an anxious tone bringing his face close to yours.

“Who’s Rowena?” you whispered back.

“Red head on the other side keeping the portal open.” He said, gave you a quick kiss on the top of the head and nudged you toward the magical glowing line floating in the air.

“Not without you.” You replied and for the first time since he’d met you there was fear in your eyes.

“I promise you we have a plan but I need you to tell Rowena to keep the portal open until we come through.” Sam said more urgently cupping your cheek and giving you a fleeting follow up kiss on the lips.

You had asked him to trust you and your work and now he was asking you to trust his. It didn’t mean it wasn’t hard but with a last longing look you limped backwards and into the void. Moments later you came through the other side and quickly looked around before spotting the woman Sam had meant. She sat at a table laden with books and bowls and other paraphernalia. She had one hand outstretched to the portal and was reciting a phrase in Latin.

“Rowena, just a minute more, that’s all they need.” You say desperately to her even though you can see how much the effort is taxing her. “Please.”

It was even less than that before Dean came through followed shortly by Sam who looked at the witch and gave the slightest nod. Rowena dropped her hand, fell silent and the portal closed. Several people immediately piped up with questions about Gabe and the other members of the camp that hadn’t come through which Sam left to Dean to answer. There were two people he needed to take care of first; Jack and Y/R who needed medical attention for the small gash on her forehead right along her hairline. She probably didn’t even realize there was a lot of blood seeping and her forehead and cheek were smeared with it. 

“Mom can you take care of Y/R for a minute?” he asked his mother who had been coming his way. As much as Sam wanted to be there for her right that moment he had to deal with Jack who he was going to have to be less than truthful with.

“I’m fine, really.” You say despite feeling dizzy and your head throbbing.

“Sweetheart you’re bleeding.” Mary said sweetly and put your arm around her shoulders so she could help you limp away from the crowd. You had never heard Mary call anyone sweetheart so you knew you probably needed to listen and not put up a fight.

“So what happened?” she asked as she directed you out of the main room with its two story ceiling and into a hallway off to the right. “Was it Michael?”

“Yes. I have no idea how he found us he must have had someone watching the portal. There was an explosion and Andy and a few of the others didn’t make it.” You explained quickly.

“What happened to Gabriel and Lucifer?” she asked as she led you down another hallway.

“I don’t know. Lucifer and Michael started fighting when I went through. Gabe was fine, he was with Sam and Dean.”

Mary directed you through an opening into another large room that looked like an infirmary. There was a short flight of stairs down which took longer than you cared to descend because of your ankle. Mary helped you to sit on the nearest bed before crisscrossing the room gathering a few basic medical supplies. “Once Cas is available he can patch you up or maybe Jack but for now we need to stop the bleeding.” The blond hunter said as she took a seat beside you on the bed. She tore open a small sterile pad of wadding which she applied some hydrogen peroxide to before dabbing at the source of the blood flow.

“So, you and my son huh?” she queried without breaking from her task.

“I didn’t realize he was your son at first.” You shared. You didn’t really need to explain yourself but you knew how much she loved her boys and understood that with that came certain rights one of which was to vet any girl her son might choose to date, not that you and Sam were exactly dating. Actually you weren’t sure quite what you were doing or what was between you but if you had a son one day you knew you would question any potential partner as well.

“It’s fine… he’s just… he’s been through a lot.” Mary said and then seemed to drop the matter. Basically she was telling you not to break his heart without actually telling you not to break his heart.

“This bleeding isn’t stopping, I’m going to have to go get Cas.” Mary spoke a few minutes later after cleaning your face up a bit. “Lay down and hold this while I’m gone.” She ordered pressing a larger piece of gauze to your wound. You slid off your pack placing it beside the bed and did as instructed but less than a minute after your head hit the pillow you passed out.

What seemed like only a second later you felt a lovely warmth spread through your head and woke to find Castiel leaning over you touching your face. You could see a worried looking Sam over his shoulder and Mary off to the side.

“Does it hurt anywhere else?” Castiel asked sensing there was pain coming from somewhere else.

“Just my ankle.” You replied a hint of fascination in your tone. You’d never been healed by an angel before, they were usually the ones trying to kill you. In fact, your injuries had been caused by one such creature trying to do just that. “Thank you.” You said when he moved to the end of the bed and did his thing making your ankle feel instantly better.

“Thanks Cas.” Sam echoed and patted his friend on the shoulder. When he’d come into the room and saw Y/R with her with her eyes closed, arm over the side of the bed, and some bloody gauze on the floor he’d irrationally panicked and thought perhaps her head wound had been worse than he’d first suspected. Much worse. Relief flooded his chest when Cas told him she would be okay, that it had been a concussion and she had simply fainted.

Mary followed Cas out while Sam stayed with you and took over cleaning your face. “How’s Jack?” you asked as he worked.

“He’ll be okay in the long run. It’ll take him some time.” Sam answered. He contemplated telling Y/R the truth about what happened with Lucifer and how Sam had stopped him from coming through the portal but he realized that would put her in an unfair position given her friendship with Jack. “Gabe’s dead and Lucifer didn’t make it back through the portal.” He offered which was the truth at face value just not in context.

“I’m sorry about Gabe.” You told Sam and put a hand on his arm squeezing.

“I’m sorry about your people too.” He replied and got up, gathering all the supplies and bloody bandages. He put away the former and disposed of the latter.

“Everyone’s gathered upstairs ready to have a celebratory drink if you feel up to joining.” He said wanting to steal her away from the large group but it was her people and he figured she would want to check in with them at the very least.

“Yes, of course.” She replied. 

When you rejoined the others Jack sat off by himself, alone in the middle of a crowded room. Wordlessly you took the seat next to him and took his hand in both of yours while Sam went to talk to Rowena. “I’m sorry.” You said simply and stayed with the Nephilim as others passed around bottles and glasses.

“All right listen up!” came Bobby’s voice and you glanced up to see him standing on the stairs with a drink in hand. “We made it. Don’t know much about this place but it’s a place without Michael so that’s a turn for the better. I don’t want none of you going soft on me because we are going to get ourselves ready and go back home and set our people free!”

“Yeah!” chorused around the room as everyone raised their glasses.

“While we’re celebrating, let’s not forget our brothers and sisters who didn’t make it. They will never be forgotten and we will do right by them.

“Hear! Hear” was the next chorus.

“And now a toast to our new brothers… Sam and Dean Winchester. Thanks boys, welcome to the family.”

“Sam and Dean!” the rest toasted followed by clapping.

Sam and Dean raised their glasses wishing they had been able to get everyone to safety but knew it just didn’t always work out that way.


	15. Providence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/R bonds more with Jack, then gets more naughty with Sam and starts to settle in. Sam finds out the truth and Y/R and Dean, Dean starts to fantasize, and Sam has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place between the episodes Exodus and Let the Good Times Roll as will the next couple of chapters. As always please share some comments so I know if I am on the right track with writing what people want to read. Thanks for the additional Kudos I have received since the last chapter, it is truly appreciated.  
> ~ Veritas Aeterna (Truth Eternal) ~

Y/R’s POV:

As the revelry and commemoration continued Y/R sensed Jack had grown weary of the celebration as he had just lost his father and the opportunity to try and take out Michael for good. You hadn’t had the chance to catch up with Jack after your brief chat at the base camp where you had encouraged him to make his own decision about Lucifer and you wanted to rectify that now. While you were relieved that there was one less archangel to contend with you were still sympathetic to Jack’s situation and feelings. The young man had grown into his own as far as you could tell and he had his ‘adoptive’ family to rely on for support but for most people knowing where they came from and who their parents were was an important piece of the puzzle. While Jack was more than just a regular human being he still had human needs and emotions. 

“Hey, why don’t you give me a tour of this place? I’ve already seen the infirmary, I’d like to see what else this place has.” You suggested and squeezed Jack’s hand encouragingly to which he nodded solemnly. His taut shoulders and facial muscles relaxed a little as your suggestion offered a break from the intense thoughts he had been ruminating over. Most of those thoughts had started with ‘what if I had done this…’ and just seemed to go in circles from there as he played out varying scenarios in his head.

You passed Sam and let him know where you were off to as you and Jack crossed the space crowded with soldiers, hunters, an angel, and a witch.

“Okay, I’ll catch up with you soon. Dean and I will work on assigning rooms shortly and figuring out next steps.” Sam replied.

Clasping your hands in front of you, you allowed the young Nephilim to lead the way.

“What do you want to see first?” Jack asked his voice sounding like he was second guessing the whole tour idea.

“I’m not asking for a formal tour here Jack I just thought you might like to get away.” You replied gently. “Why don’t you show me the places you like?”

“I-uh-I- I like the kitchen.” Jack answered sounding a little more like his usual self which was matter-of-fact and trying to be helpful.

“Kitchen sounds great.” You said and smiled. You weren’t hungry but you could sure use a hot cup of coffee after your near miss with Michael which made you think of Randy and the others who had not been so fortunate. Randy was one of what you referred to as the ‘Old Guard’ which were the veterans who tended to be set in their ways. It wasn’t as bad as it sounded, yes they had a certain way of doing things that they didn’t like to stray from but they had become like that based on hard core experience. They had saved many of their fellow soldiers on many occasions and deserved deep respect for their sacrifice. If it hadn’t been for them there likely wouldn’t have been a camp of people for Sam and Dean to recue in the first place yourself included. 

It turned out the galley was not that far from the library. Once you passed into the room with the rather large table with the illuminated map of the world embedded in it, it was through an opening along the wall to the left and at the bottom of a half flight of stairs. 

Once you entered you saw that across from the door to the room there was a fridge, stove, and sink as well as counter space. In the centre was a sort of prep table and to the right was a table and some chairs. Most of the décor seemed like it was from the late thirties and early forties with the appliances being from the very early fifties. One of the exceptions seemed to be a modern looking coffee maker which you spotted on the far counter.

“You think the guys would mind if I made a coffee?” you asked Jack. Even though Sam and Dean had invited your people into their home you didn’t feel like you had the right to just rummage through everything and take what you wanted.

“No, of course not, here let me.” Jack replied and got things going. He remembered you took yours with powdered cream and sweetener and put some on the table for you to use when the coffee was brewed. Real cream and sugar were often hard to come by in your world so you made do and had grown accustomed even fond of the substitutes over time.

“So this is home sweet home?” You asked rhetorically glancing around to take everything in.

“I’m not sure what you mean.” Jack answered anyway taking a seat at the table so you joined him.

“I mean when you all aren’t out slaying dragons this is where you hang your hat.”

“I don’t wear a hat and Sam and Dean have only killed two dragons so far although they were shaped like men when they did that.” Jack explained earnestly to which you smiled. You accepted his answer in stride and didn’t feel the need to dissect your observation for him.

“What do you do in this concrete behemoth when you aren’t hunting?” you queried with a wave of your hand at the building you were engulfed in.

“We do a lot of research, we eat, we watch tv, we train a lot too.” He replied and got up when the coffee maker gurgled loudly to indicate it was finished spewing its dark contents into the glass carafe.

“Did you miss it?”

“I’m not sure but I missed Cas, and Sam, and Dean. They’ve been really good to me. I hope you end up liking them too.” He poured a mug of the brew for you but didn’t take one for himself and replaced the carafe back in its place for anyone else who might prefer coffee to liquor.

“Oh, I’m sure I will.” You replied and stifled a laugh since you had nearly slept with two of them. It wasn’t exactly something you would share with Jack who was sweet and in some areas naïve. He might look like he was college age but he’d only been alive for just over two years so some things he hadn’t really been exposed to or experienced. There were so many times he reminded you of Galen that it hadn’t taken long after you met for Jack to feel like a younger brother to you as well. 

There was a long pause while you sipped your coffee and questions crossed your mind that would have to wait until you could talk to Sam and Dean or perhaps Bobby. As Jack’s expression became inwardly focused again and cloudy you offered softly while setting down your mug, “I’m sorry about your dad, that you didn’t get a chance to get to know him more.” You weren’t sad that the king of hell was gone but you were sorry for the loss Jack was feeling. You continued drinking your coffee and sat back to listen without judgement.

“Thank you.” He said and sighed, “Everyone hates him. Even people who don’t know him or haven’t met him. I just- I just wanted answers. I just wanted to know what he’s like.” There was another contemplative pause, “I’m not stupid. I know he isn’t a really good guy but I wanted to know if he is as bad as Sam and Dean say he is. Lucifer is my father and that means there are probably parts of me that are like him.”

“Jack, you’re your own person. Whether Lucifer was good or he was bad doesn’t dictate who you are. You get to decide that and also what matters to you.” You said not taking a stance on Lucifer’s character one way or the other because it wasn’t what Jack needed.

“Thank you.” He said again and seemed a little better than earlier. Not happy but not quite so despondent either. 

“Hey, there you are.” Sam said from the doorway, your backpack slung over one of his muscular shoulders, “We figured out the room situation, I thought I’d show you where you’re staying if that’s okay.”

“You want to come Jack?” you asked not wanting to leave him if he needed or wanted to talk some more.

“No, I think I need some time to think.” He answered and after a moment.

“Okay, if you need me please come get me. It doesn’t matter what time it is, okay.” You offered getting up and giving him a squeeze on the shoulder before taking your half empty mug over to the sink and placing it inside. 

“She’ll be in room thirteen, okay Jack.” Sam shared and Jack nodded but didn’t give a verbal response.

You were hesitant to leave him there alone but you also didn’t want to act like some sort of helicopter parent either. You knew just as you trusted him to make draw his own conclusions about Lucifer you also had to trust him to reach out if he needed you. With a final nod and smile in Jack’s direction you followed Sam out turning right outside the kitchen.

The hallways seemed to be uniform and utilitarian with black doors every so often. The numbering didn’t seem to make entire sense as they weren’t in sequential order as you passed. Sam led you down the second corridor on the right which then curved to the left making you feel as though you were in a labyrinth of sorts. Fortunately you were really good with directions and felt confident you could find your way back to the library or galley if need be. After passing a couple more doors Sam stopped in front of a black door with the numbers 1 and 3 tacked into it and turned the metal handle which sounded a little loose. It wasn’t surprising given how old everything seemed to be. In fact, the bunker reminded you of a fallout shelter you’d come across on one of your missions. Nothing seemed to be falling apart but it was simply like time forgot this place for the last seventy years or so. 

Sam flipped a small metal toggle switch just inside the doorway which made the lights buzz to life slowly. It took a moment for them to reach full power and bring a soft glow to the simple room. Inside was a size double bed, a couple of night stands, a short dresser, a small desk, and a sink near the door with a mirror.

“Down the hall on the left there’s a nice bathroom with a tub, some sinks etc. Across here is my room and two doors back is Jack’s room.” He said and flushed slightly when he mentioned how his room was conveniently located so close to your new room. “Maggie and some of the other girls are just past the bathroom where the corridor turns to the right. I-I can move you near them if you prefer.”

“Just so long as I have a bed to sleep in, I’m good.” You replied honestly moving past him into the room and flopped ungracefully on the bed. Were you going to complain his room was mere steps from your own, certainly not, in fact you just might have to give a nice long kiss to the tall rugged hunter who’d arranged it. You lifted your head and looked at Sam’s lips hungrily as you thought about it.

“Good. Dean selected it for you.” Sam said and you laughed out loud at yourself which solicited a look of confusion from Sam.

“Sorry, it’s nothing, just glad to be safe.” You explained which wasn’t really a lie.

Sam’s POV:

Sam crossed the room and set Y/R’s pack down on the dresser and turned back to her. Her hair was fanned out on the bed around her head and her cotton t-shirt had hiked up from her unceremonious fall onto the bed which exposed a few inches of her torso. Despite the remaining blood on her forehead and in her hair as well as the smudges of dirt on her arms, neck and clothes she was still extremely appealing.

“I-uh- I guess you didn’t have a chance to get the full tour from Jack. I could you know, show you around, if you’d like. Unless you’d like some time to settle in.” Sam stammered while Y/R rolled onto her side and propped her head up with her hand. When she nibbled on her bottom lip as she thought about her options Sam felt the room grow warmer and he wanted to kiss her among other things.

“I think I’d like to grab a shower before there’s a huge lineup.” Y/R finally said and got up slowly like it was hard to leave the bed after such an eventful morning. It was hard to believe it was only four or five hours ago she’d been playing her bewitching game of interrogation with him on the picnic tables at the compound, and a mere two and a half hours ago since he momentarily thought he’d lost her when Michael’s attack which had tossed her several feet through the air to land in a heap. Every part of him wanted to wrap her in his arms and not let her go but he recognized she might need to process her near miss, the loss of some of her people, and the complete and sudden change to her life as she was now literally on a different planet. Earth yes, but not her Earth. 

“Um-of course. There’s shampoo and body wash and stuff like that in there. Use whatever you want.” He offered. “Maybe afterwards, if you’re up to it we can talk about the plan for now. I’ll be in the library whenever you’re ready.”

Y/R gave a small yet very beguiling smile as she closed the distance between them and suggested, “Or you could just wait here.”

Sam cleared his throat, flushed, and stammered again, “I-uh could do that. Sure.” as she tugged on his shirt to pull him towards the bed. When they reach the foot of the bed she pushed him backwards onto the piece of furniture and then crawled up his body until they were face to face. He thought she was going to engage him in one of her passionate drawn out kisses but she didn’t and instead brushed her lips against his before retreating and dragged her hands down his body. As she did she paused briefly as her hands passed over his groin immediately stirring the beginnings of arousal.

“I won’t be long.” She promised and in seconds what out of the room closing the door behind her leaving Sam to ponder just what she had in mind. Yes he was most definitely attracted to her and she could elicit a response in his body quicker than he could recite an exorcism but it wasn’t the only thing about her that intrigued him. He genuinely cared for her and was hoping they could explore the possibility of some kind of relationship. Sitting up now, that thought gave him an idea which he worked through while she was off taking her shower.

Y/R’s POV:

Down the hall you found the bathroom Sam mentioned and were immediately impressed with how big and well-appointed it was. Fortunately no one had beaten you to it so you locked the door behind you and took a few minutes to look around before attending to the task you had come there for. The room was fully tiled in white with accent tiles that had various symbols and pictures inlaid. Racks of towels and white bathrobes stood near one of the walls so you grabbed what you needed and continued to explore. There was a separate room attached where the toilet was with a porcelain sink. In the main room there were two other sinks and a couple of tables. You saw a few toiletries on the counter and assumed they belonged to Sam, Dean, and Jack. You had no idea if angels like Castiel needed to shower or could just make themselves tidy with a wave of their hand just like he had healed you with essentially a wave of his.

There were no windows but since the bunker was underground that made sense. At least the lighting was strong and made the room bright. It was a nice change from the dirty brown and grey landscape of your world where everything was faded and colours were muted. Here the colours, especially in the library, were vibrant and embracing. You hadn’t realized how dull your world had become until compared to your first few steps through the portal where you were faced with rich colours of the wooden tables and bookshelves and books and papers lining the shelves.

With that in mind you chose the brightest coloured bottles of shampoo and conditioner not caring who they belonged to before heading toward the standing shower with its glass doors. From about shoulder level to knee the glass was frosted and had more of the same symbols and patterns engraved. Many of them you recognized as warding sigils and chucked at the idea of the Men of Letters making sure they were well protected even while sitting on the toilet.

Hanging the towels and bathrobe on hooks outside the shower you quickly undressed then entered and turned the old fashioned taps. It took a minute or so for the water to adjust to the settings and soon you were engulfed in a steady stream of cascading water. For such an old building you were amazed at just how strong the water pressure was, something you hadn’t experienced since the early years of the war.

Sam’s POV: 

Back in Y/R’s room Sam waited for twenty minutes until finally she returned wearing one of the robes and carrying her laundry which she set on the dresser beside her pack. She looked much more relaxed than he had ever seen her and her eyes sparkled with contentment.

“That was the best shower I’ve had in years.” She beamed and assertively took a seat in Sam’s lap on the bed. Twisting her body so that while she wasn’t straddling him she was still mostly facing him she rested her arms on his shoulders. “You’re lucky I didn’t decide to take a bath and fall asleep in there.”

“Yeah, it can be hard to resist after a hunt.” He said and then realized how lame that probably sounded. “We should probably uh- talk about the plan for your people and um..” he started but was cut off when she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his for a few seconds before whispering against his mouth, “Or we could not talk about anything for a little bit if that’s okay with you.”

“I-um.” Sam started having lost his train of thought when she kissed the corner of his mouth, then his cheek, temple and earlobe which she was now nuzzling and nipping at. He was tempted to just melt freely into her embrace but he wanted to make sure she was okay and this wasn’t just some coping mechanism for her given everything she’d been through.

“Y/R, are you sure this is what you want? Is there anything you want to talk about, you know, like Michael and your people.” He asked in starts and stops as she moved on to kissing his neck with her lush lips and the tip of her tongue.

Y/R’s POV:

Slowly you pulled back until you faced him, understanding what was going through his mind, “Sam believe me when I say I want this and I want you. Yes I am somewhat shook up over Michael’s attack and losing some of my people and frankly the whole damn war but I am not using you as some sort of way of dealing with that. Okay, maybe a little bit as a distraction but I do want you. I don’t just do this with anyone.” You reassured although an image of your momentary encounter with his brother flashed across your mind which reminded you of your agreement with Dean. You stayed behind while they rescued Charlie and Ketch and in turn you could be honest with Sam once you all reached his Earth. You would let the chips fall where they may and accept the consequences.

“There is something I do have to tell you first that you probably won’t like but being honest in a relationship is important to me.” You added.

“Are you saying you want a relationship?” Sam asked and this time it was hard to read his thought process.

Pausing with uncertainty at making yourself emotionally vulnerable then sighing and finally biting the bullet you continued, “Yes Sam. Like I said I don’t just sleep with anyone. Not to say I haven’t had a few onetime hook ups but they were with people I knew and trusted.”

“Okay.” He replied and you watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed thickly. You took his expression which seemed a little nervous to mean he was no stranger to meaningless sex with women he didn’t really know. No, it wasn’t the kind of lifestyle you engaged in but you were fine with others partaking especially where you came from because sometimes a person just needed comfort in the moment to continue dealing with the reality of life. It was what is was and didn’t change how you felt about Sam. You absolutely weren’t ready to put labels to those feelings given how new and rather sudden they had emerged but they were there.

“Don’t worry, I don’t care if you have.” You stated and he seemed relieved at that but you still had to get to your confession which might change that entirely. “Anyway, when I thought you were dead, I mean when you were dead, in the vamp cave…”

“What about it?” he asked looking confused as to where this conversation was going.

“I-um-I…” you started and struggled with how hard this was, how afraid you were that he would look at you with scorn and despise you. On the surface what happened with Dean and what was probably going to happen seemed to contradict what you just said but there had been more to it. It hadn’t been a situation where it was simply two people seeing each other, appreciating what they saw, and saying hey let’s go have a fuck. Yes there was the element of attraction and you feeling like you needed to get laid but it was more than that. It was trying to find a mutual connection and seek solace. It was about bonding over a loss. Of course Dean’s loss was incomparably greater than your own but you still felt something that couldn’t be discounted out of hand.

You swallowed hard, you took several deep breaths like you were trying not to drown and finally pushed out the words quickly, “I almost hooked up with Dean.”

“What?” He asked his expression became more confused as though he was certain he couldn’t have heard that correctly.

Then it was like you had to spew it all out, “You were dead. He was upset and he needed an outlet and I was there.” The words tumbled out of your mouth.

“You slept with my brother?” he queried as though trying to wrap his head around the words and you slid off his lap as he practically shot up from the bed and turned to face you. There was hurt and betrayal in his eyes.

“No, no I didn’t, we didn’t. Sam you need to understand. He was hurting and…”

“But I told him that I’d kissed you, that morning, during the fight with the angels.” He cut you off.

“I know and I think in a way that I can’t really explain, I think it was a way for him to be closer to you.” It was the truth as you knew it. Of course you couldn’t read Dean’s mind in that moment but from the words you had exchanged and the deep brotherly affection you had witnessed in their words and actions along the journey you fully believed that to be the case. Granted it had been only a day at the time but even in that short time you seen their bond.

“What about you? Did you kiss him, did you screw him?” he was clearly hurt and angry now.

“No, I told you I didn’t. I just, you and I had only just met and I didn’t have these feelings for you yet. I mean I felt something of course and you dying was hard, really hard. Honestly, I didn’t know what to do with that and later after we reached the outpost and your brother and I went for a walk to talk and things just happened.”

“Seems like you did a hell of a lot more than just talking.” He fumed.

“Please Sam, please understand. You. Died.” You pleaded passionately placing emphasis on the last couple of words. “Right in front of your brother and he couldn’t save you. He couldn’t go after you. He couldn’t do anything and against absolutely everything that was in him… he had to walk away. How on Earth does someone deal with that? You’d have to be blind not to see how much you two love each other and how he had just lost half of himself.”

“And like I said you and I had just met but it still affected me too. When you kissed me during the fight with the angels you said you felt like we had connected, well so did I. I just didn’t know how much at the time. It was so strange, it still is, it was like someone had written a story and placed us in each other’s paths on purpose. While I still don’t understand it, I couldn’t help how I felt.” 

Very slowly as you spoke he seemed to soften a little when you explained what both you and Dean were feeling over his death.

“Tell me what happened.” He said.

“We were walking and talking about you and he was so despondent and I could tell he was struggling to keep it all in and be strong and not show any weakness.” You shared.

“Sounds pretty accurate.” Sam replied softening even further.

“It was impulsive. Nothing really happened, mostly we just kissed and then the alarm went off.”

“What alarm? What happened to set the alarm off?”

“You did Sam.” You explained as you stood and tentatively took one of his hands in both of yours now hopeful he would understand. “You came back. You were alive.”

Sam’s POV:

Sam’s emotions went on a rollercoaster ride as Y/R explained what happened. His heart thudded in his chest as went from confused to hurt to angry and finally to some semblance of understanding. It still hurt a little but he took his time to mentally put himself in his brother’s shoes and then hers. When he did he could understand how things had gotten to where they did with Dean and Y/R but it still stung at how quickly they had.

“And when did you…” he started to ask not exactly sure what it was he wanted to know but it seemed like she did when she answered.

“Realize I had feelings for you?” she asked and Sam nodded, “The moment you walked through that gate.”

“And nothing else happened… between… you know?” he pressed on wanting to know everything.

“No, nothing. I mean at first Dean didn’t want to tell you because he was worried how it would affect you but we agreed to be honest with you once we got back here.”

Sam paused for a long time processing this information and how it made him feel. He was trying to figure out how much it impacted how he felt about Y/R and what it might mean going forward. When he looked into her eyes pleading for him to understand and be okay with it he finally relented.

Raising his free hand he cupped her cheek and then kissed her on the forehead before pulling her into his arms in a tight embrace. It was still there just a little in the back of his mind that his brother had kissed her but he also felt that given time he could let it go.

“It’s fine. I get it.” He finally said.

Pulling back a little she looked up at him and asked, “Now what?” as though trying to ascertain where they went from there now that everything was out in the open.

“Now I kiss you.” Sam replied with a smirk and did just that. She was shorter than he was by enough that he had to lean over to press his lips to hers even when she stood up on tip toes. His height came in handy in many ways especially in a fight but sometimes like this it could be the bane of his existence. To remedy the issue he leaned her back down on the bed and pulled her up near the headboard while he took a place by her side. Turning on her side she faced him and hung her leg over his where his thigh met his ass. The move exposed her leg up to her hip and probably more if they weren’t pressed up against one another.

Kissing her again he opened his mouth and she responded in kind. Soon his tongue tangled with hers as their lips wove together in mutual exploration. At first it was soft and slow and they took their time like they were trying to build a bridge back to where they were before her revelation. Eventually though he felt himself becoming intoxicated by her lips and her touch. She was bewitching in all the best ways and he too could see how it felt like their meeting had been providence as much as he hated the idea of destiny. After all he and his brother had been fighting against just that so hard and for so long.

Without realizing it he found he was gripping her hip and pulling her as close as he could. He ravished her mouth for many long minutes and she ravished his. Before she would dominate their physical interactions but now it seemed that she was letting him lead the way to make sure he was indeed okay with what she had shared. The more he plundered her mouth and she did the same the more he was absolutely fucking okay with it. After ten minutes or so he was so caught up in her that he barely remembered what he’d been upset about.

Once again the room was getting warm and he was getting aroused to the point where he needed to take off his t-shirt and flannel over shirt. He struggled trying to get out of them while still keeping his lips in contact with hers and his tongue exploring the small cavern of her mouth. With her help he finally freed himself and dropped them on the floor beside the bed. While he did disposed of his shirts she untied the fabric belt of the robe and separated the two sides enough he could see her skin which was smooth for the most part aside from a few scars just like his that had probably been obtained by fighting with monsters and angels. The long red scratch along her side to her hip was still healing but it was no longer puffy and enflamed.

Like a gift to be unwrapped he slowly pushed the white fabric of the robe off her shoulder to take in more of her including her lush, full breasts. He reached down slowly and cupped one of them which fit perfectly in his large hand like two pieces of a puzzle coming together to fit snugly. He marvelled at her body with its curves in exactly the right places and the smooth lines of her leg hung over his hip which she retracted so she could sit part way up and extricate herself from the rest of the robe which joined his shirts on the floor. 

Laying back down on her back naked he could see her fully now and just looking at her made him stiffen but he had his plan than he’d worked out in his head when she’d gone for her shower. He just hoped he could stick to it. Her hair was still damp and the thick strands stuck to her skin so he carefully brushed them out of the way.

“Y/R.” Sam whispered overwhelmed at the sight of her and marvelling at her beauty.

“Sam.” She whispered back with need in her voice. Her aptitude for dominance returned when she reached down between them and ran her hand over his groin rubbing it up and down. He still had his jeans and boxers on but the friction of her caress made him harden even more. She was like a witch and his body was under her spell, responding without hesitation.

He moaned in pleasure before returning his attention to her luscious lips and pressed a harder kiss to them while he massaged her breast. His thumb stroked her nipple which hardened as well. They pawed at each other and kissed for another ten minutes or so before he broke off and shifted down the bed. She could no longer reach his fully erect member which was probably a good thing because he might have come undone right then and there.

He moved down far enough that he could run the tip of his tongue over the nipple he’d been thumbing and was happy to hear her gasp and moan with desire at the sensation. He then sucked and grazed gently with his teeth and circled his tongue around the tightened bud.

“Oh god, Sam!” Y/R whispered his name again as he shifted so that one of his legs was pressed in between her knees parting her legs. His body half covered hers and he could feel her running her fingers through his hair while he turned his attention to her other breast and repeated his suckling and teasing. She whimpered ever so slightly and arched her back towards him whenever his lips and tongue parted from her sensitive skin. He took his time enjoying himself as well as her reactions. He wanted to learn what she liked and what could solicit his name from her like it was both a curse and a prayer.

As he continued his discoveries one of his hands slid down her ribs, over her stomach and finally found her mound.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked her his voice coming out in heavy breaths from being so absolutely turned on by her.

“God yes Sam!” She moaned ecstatically and closed her eyes waiting for him to continue which he did the second she said yes.   
  


Y/R’s POV:

Sam’s hands and tongue were magic as he worked your breasts thoroughly and brought your nipples to hardened peaks. His hand cupped your mound so you spread your legs invitingly further until finally he slowly penetrated you with not one but two of his fingers. It was just a little at first like dipping a toe into water to check the temperature but for you it wasn’t enough. You whimpered with need and he slid them in a little further to his second knuckle and then pulled them almost all the way out again. You were about to pout at the loss but he pressed them in again and did that a few times before burying them all the way into you causing you to gasp. His long fingers were thick and strong and you moaned again as he began to slowly finger fuck you.

Spreading your legs wide so he had full access he shifted again so that he was now on his knees between your legs and propped up with one arm while he continued plunging his digits in and out of you. He watched your face as he did which was so full of rapture and turning from side to side while you gripped the bed sheets fiercely. He quickened his pace which elicited more moans and whimpers.

You were so wet now you could feel yourself leaking and your body was on fire. Still you wanted more as you felt yourself growing closer to the precipice. Every time his fingers withdrew you chased them with your hips, arching your back.

“Sam, please.” You begged wanting him buried inside you.

Rather than free his cock and plunge it in your folds Sam quickly lowered himself down and replaced his fingers with his tongue. His legs hung partway off the bed as he lapped up your juices which tasted like honey and pressed his tongue into your tight crevasse. He curled his tongue forward and pressed it to your insides and rubbed it in and out of you again slowly at first as thought trying to map out your body and reactions. With each discovery of what made you beg for more he quickened his pace.

“Oh god Sam, oh god, I’m getting close.” You keened.

He pulled out and pressed his fingers in again when he found your clit and gave it his full attention pressing his tongue down hard to cause delightful friction. Just like your nipples he sucked and teased and flicked the tip of his tongue all over for a long time. Bathing you in his saliva he pressed down hard again and finger fucked you harder and faster driving you closer to the edge. Your clit and body burned with so much carnal desire that it bordered on the edge of pleasure and pain. You needed release and cried out over and over both his name and nonsensical noises when you could no longer form words.

A few more minutes of him devouring you finally pushed you over the edge as you cried out long and hard when your orgasm hit. It pulsed as it increased and decreased like waves of the ocean lapping on the shore. You saw stars and bright colours and was flooded with joy and release. It took you a long time come down to where you were intelligible again even though your brain was flooded with all sorts of delightful chemicals that had you smiling brightly. It took a while to relax all your muscles which had become so tight you almost felt like a stone statue. While you did this Sam moved again so that he was lying beside you once more.

“Oh god, I hope those doors are sound proof.” You said and laughed.

“They’re solid and thick so pretty much.” Sam assured and smiled down at you.

Craving all those delightful sensations again but wanting it to be his cock that was buried to the hilt inside you, you reached down for his groin again but he stopped you when he gently grabbed your wrist.

“You don’t want to? I thought…” You asked confused.

“Well one, I was wrecked the moment you were.” He started which you knew he meant he had come too as you climaxed despite his being partially clothed. “Two, I kind of owed you one.” He added referring to how you had given him equal delight in your cabin. “And three…” he added and paused his tone filling with softness and care, “Three I want to take you on a date first. I want this to be a relationship like we kind of but not really talked about.”

Your heart swelled with emotion as did your eyes when you replied, “I-I’d like that.”

“Good then. Tomorrow we were planning on bringing everyone into town that might be interested. I’d like to take you out for lunch and maybe a movie if that’s okay. Everything else like planning what to do about Michael can wait for a day or two.”

“Sounds like a plan.” You answered and since he’d let your hand go you stroked his cheek and gave him a quick kiss like you were sealing the deal on a promise. The idea that he wanted to do this whole relationship idea at least somewhat proper thrilled and excited you and made your heart flutter.

“Right now though I need a shower and a change of clothes and...” he advised but hesitated. 

“And what?” you asked.

“And I was hoping tonight I could stay here with you, you know talk and get to know each other more.” He finished and flushed like a nervous teenager asking a girl to the prom.

“I’d like that too.” You replied feeling practically giddy inside. It was a feeling you weren’t accustomed to anymore, not since the war began, not since Michael and his henchman killed your family.

Sam kissed you again with passion and you kissed for a few minutes more before he reluctantly got up and reiterated that he needed a shower and change of clothes.

“I’ll come find you in a bit, maybe I can give you the tour you missed.” He offered.

“Sure.” You nodded and grinned at him with a happiness you hadn’t felt in a long time.

Sam quickly left through the door shutting it quietly behind him while you got up and went over to your pack to put away your things into the dresser and night stands. Before that though you grabbed a pair of jeans, a Led Zeppelin t-shirt you had from when you were in college, and undergarments and quickly got dressed after using one of the damp towel to clean your juices and his saliva from your thighs.

It didn’t take long to put your meager belongings away. Everything fit in the dresser with lots of room to spare. The photos of your family and the necklace you’d brought with you went in the night stand beside the bed. 

With nothing to do you decided to check in on Maggie and some of the others. Sam had said their rooms were just around the corner in the hall. The younger brunette was just going into her room when you stopped her. Her hair was wet also so you guessed she had just come from the shower.

“Hey, Maggie, I just wanted to check in and see how you’re doing.” You spoke up.

“Good, good, come on in. I was just going to get my shoes and see if some of the others were in the library. 

At her urging you followed her in and saw her room was laid out pretty much like yours except she had a single sized bed as opposed to your double. It was painted in a mossy green that looked like it had been sponge painted like your own although yours was more of a blue grey than green. While her bed was smaller she had a ledge running the length of the wall about a foot above where her headboard met the concrete wall. It would be handy for storing books and knick-knacks not that your people would be there that long. The plan still was to gather weapons and information and then go back as soon as possible and kick Michael’s ass.

“So, it looks like you and Rose have become fast friends.” You stated referring to the young East Asian girl that Maggie had sat with on the bus ride to the portal. You were glad they had each other to keep company in this strange new world. Rose had been new to your camp and had only just begun her training so she was still not very skilled with fighting as part of an offensive side and as a team that worked together liked a well-oiled machine. The two girls who were around eighteen or nineteen years of age would do well to train together because frankly it could be brutal at times.

“Yeah, we even figured out that we lived like three towns away from each other when, you know, the angels happened.” Maggie answered with an enthusiastic smile. It made you wonder if maybe the two women could simply just stay here and not go back to your world. War wasn’t for everyone even if it was all you had known for going on nine years.

“Oh that’s a great surprise.” You almost asked if they knew any of the same people but if they did chances were a lot of them were dead and you didn’t want to put a damper on the conversation. “Anyway I just wanted to say you did really great, you’ve been really resilient, and I hope you feel safe here. I hope Rose does too.”

“I do, I feel tons better already, so does Rose.” Maggie assured.

“Okay, well I won’t keep you from your plans. I was going to find out where I can do laundry and stuff like that so I’ll leave you to it.”

Impulsively the petite brunette threw her arms around you and hugged you. “Thanks Y/R. You literally saved my life during the fight with the angels. I’ll never forget it.” She pulled back and added with a twinkle in her eye, “And I hope one of those brothers makes you feel safe too.”

Both of you laughed at her innuendo which was actually right on the mark even if Maggie didn’t know it yet.

“Okay, see ya.” You replied and left her to finish what she had gone to her room for.

Going back to your own room you gathered up the robe, your filthy clothes, and the towels you’d used for your shower and made your way back towards the library hoping you would find someone there or along the way that could tell you where a laundry room might be. You were in luck when you passed Mary in the hall and she gave you directions. You tried not to blush talking to her when thoughts of Sam and what you two had just done, and where her son’s mouth had just been crossed your mind. If the blonde hunter suspected anything she didn’t let it show and kept it to herself.

You thanked her, followed the directions she gave you and soon found yourself in a large room with a few washers and dryers. Some of them were the old fashioned wringer washers but thankfully there were two newer ones too that you could figure out how to use even if they were antiquated by your standards.

Later on after your clothes were clean and you put the robe and towels back where you had found them it was going on dinner time. You realized you hadn’t eaten for a day and a half and had subsisted on half a cup of coffee and a couple bottles of water. It was no wonder you were starting to feel a little weak and your stomach grumbled in protest. You headed for the kitchen hoping to find something to alleviate your hunger preferably something with a lot of sugar or carbohydrates or even both.

When you got there Sam was there already with his brother, mother and Jack. It looked like they had made a giant pot of spaghetti and there was sauce bubbling on the stove. Just then Cas entered with several pizzas stacked in his arms.

“Here let me help you pizza man.” You quipped taking some of them from the angel but were confused when Sam and Dean started laughing. They would look at each other and then laugh even harder.

“What?” you asked not getting the joke. They looked at your perplexed expression which made them practically howl in laughter until there were tears forming in their eyes.

Sam rubbed away a couple of tears from the corner of his eye with the back of his hand and crossed over to you giving you a kiss on the head despite the presence of his mother and said, “I’ll explain later.”

“You can bring those to the library. We’re almost finished here and will bring this in shortly.” Mary said sounding sympathetic to your not understanding what had just happened.

You did as you were told and found that most of your people had already gathered there and were enjoying the opportunity for casual conversation over constant planning and plotting what to do about the angels. You placed the steaming pizzas at the end of the table and Castiel who had followed you did the same. A minute later and Dean and Sam were carrying big ceramic bowls of pasta while Jack followed with one of sauce and Mary brought ladles and tongs as well as a giant bowl of Caesar salad. The aromas filling the room made your stomach grumble again. Thankfully someone had already brought out plates, cutlery and all the other things needed for a dinner for thirty.

“Okay everyone, dig in.” Dean announced unceremoniously and grabbed a plate helping himself to some pizza.

Sam came up beside you and asked, “You okay, you’re looking a little pale?”

“If I don’t eat something in the next 30 seconds I’m going to faint.” You replied in a kidding tone although with how you felt it could be the God’s honest truth. Fortunately it was your turn and you grabbed two slices of pizza passing on the pasta and salad for now. The hunter led you over to a couple of free chairs near the other end of the table where you each scarfed down your meals in silence.

“Oh my God I think that glowy portal thingy took me to heaven instead on another Earth.” You declared with a satisfied sigh when you were done. You hadn’t had pizza that good since your dad used to make it from scratch.

Eventually the alcohol flowed as beers and hard liquor were passed around and the atmosphere became celebratory again. Toasts were made and everyone seemed to be in a good mood having left their troubles behind for the moment. It wasn’t that they forgot what was ahead but they saw an opportunity to just ‘be’, be who they were before the war and jumped on it just as you did. This time you imbibed and had a couple glasses of vodka mixed with cranberry juice. The drinks brought a warmth to your cheeks and a fuzzy feeling of contentment. You looked over to Sam who was engaged in conversation with some of the others but glanced over at you every minute or so. He was laughing at something Bobby said and you admired his handsome profile and ready smile. He seemed so in his element. 

You had your fair share of drinking around the table at night swapping stories with others back at base camp but there was always this tension in the air that something could happen at any moment and death was near no matter how hard you tried to chase it away. Here there was a sense of freedom in the air and the tension melted away. Not easily but eventually and the presence of Sam was a big factor in that feeling.

A few hours later and people started to head to bed until there were only a few remaining in quiet conversation. You decided to help clean up even though most of your people had brought their dishes and glasses through to the galley and washed them themselves. It seemed Sam had the same idea and grabbed the stack of empty pizza boxes while you grabbed both of your dishes and the empty salad bowl. You placed them in the sink and were about to wash them when you were grabbed from behind around the waist by two very muscular arms. You giggled when Sam nibbled on your ear and then kissed your temple. 

“They can wait until morning.” He said and let go so that he could grab your hand and lead you away.

You passed Dean whose room was closest to the kitchen. He smirked at the two of you and nodded approvingly. You were a couple of paces behind Sam and you managed to give him a pointed look and nodded to indicate you had told Sam the truth. He quirked an eyebrow in surprise but said nothing. It was a quick exchange that Sam missed in his eagerness to get you all to himself.

Dean’s POV: 

Dean entered his room wondering when Y/R had revealed to Sam she and Dean had kissed and gotten to first base with a little under the shirt action. His brother hadn’t seemed any different towards him since their arrival through the portal so whatever she did to explain what happened must have been good. Really good actually because otherwise Dean would have gotten slugged in the face for poaching his brother’s girl. 

Speaking of she cleaned up nice and he had meant to comment on her choice in t-shirt which was one of his favourite bands. When asked what his favourite song was, hands down he would always say it was a tie between Led Zeppelin’s Ramble On and Traveling Riverside Blues. He was glad his brother had found someone to connect with since it had been a long time as far as Dean could recall but it didn’t mean Dean found her any less hot than he had when he had her pressed up against the tree and felt up her breast while he kissed her with passion and abandon.

The tragic loss of Sam had pushed him over the edge and he had been looking for some kind of way to deal with his grief. Unable to face it he had turned instead to his usual way of dealing things which was to find the hottest girl around and mindlessly get laid. He had no doubt it would have happened if it weren’t for the siren announcing the arrival of Sam. He didn’t regret stepping back so his brother could pursue Y/R but it didn’t stop the attraction Dean felt for her.

Flopping on the bed with his hands behind his head he closed his eyes and recalled the feel of her silken lips on his and how she nipped and teased his lower lip. He remembered the feel of her smooth stomach as he had been about to slip his hand inside her pants. Even now the memory was arousing him.

“Shit! I need to focus on something else.” He admonished himself out loud but it was hard as his mind kept playing out what would have happened if the siren hadn’t gone off. He would have banged her right against that tree and gotten off on the sound of her cries and moans while he fucked her hard and fast.

“Fuck!” he swore and practically sprang out of bed. “I need a fucking cold shower.” He decided because he knew having sexual fantasies about his brother’s new girlfriend was definitely a place he shouldn’t go.

Sams’s POV:

Sam decided it would be best if they stayed in Y/R’s room rather than his own so that they wouldn’t be interrupted by someone needing to talk to him. The only person who might truly need him was Dean and he knew his brother would figure out quickly where he was. Especially since he’d been holding Y/R’s hand as they passed Dean in the hall.

“Are you sure you’re alright with me staying the night? It isn’t too fast is it?” he asked genuinely concerned. It seemed like it had been forever since they’d met but it had actually only been a few days and he didn’t want to make her feel pressured into doing anything she wasn’t ready for.

When he really thought about it, it was crazy how much had happened in such a short period of time and how quickly he had developed feelings for her. He remembered Dean teasing him about how he sometimes fell quick and hard for a woman and he wasn’t wrong but this thing with Y/R felt different, special, unique. Aside from Ruby who he hadn’t actually ‘fallen for’ he typically went for the girl in need of rescuing from some monster or creature. Jess too had been different, confident like Y/R but still soft and naïve to the world of the supernatural. Y/R was stronger, had impressive fortitude in the face of danger and didn’t back down. She was fierce but had her quirky, sweet moments too. She was truly something to behold. 

“I’m good Sam, I promise.” She answered and pulled him down with her onto the bed. This time he didn’t ravish her even though he really, really wanted to. No, he had his plan. He wanted to see what this thing between them could become before engaging in sex. She wasn’t going to be some one-time thing where he exorcised whatever demons he was dealing with at the time and moved on. She had lived in Hell on Earth after Michael’s forces had killed her family. She had even strived to save others so she was better than that and deserved more than a one and done fling. Gods, yes he wanted to be fully intimate with her sexually but he was willing to wait and see what could happen between them on an emotional level first.

“Good, that’s good.” He said stammered suddenly nervous.

“Maybe we can get more comfortable though and you can explain ‘pizza man’ to me.” She suggested playfully placing a hand on his chest.

Yes it was definitely going to be hard to wait but he already knew she would be worth it.


End file.
